Slave To Love 2: The Next Generation
by Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl
Summary: Complete! Sequel! Now that Padme and Anakin are rulers of the Empire, it is time for a little romance for Luke and Leia. But will they both end up being Slaves to Love? Please read and review!
1. Prologue to Love

**HELLO everyone, I am BACK! Sorry for the extended leave of absence, but life got in the way again (stupid life) but I am back and will hopefully be here to stay and write for a long time. Here is a prologue story, so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Because life is sometimes very unfair, and because I am not super rich, the daughter of George Lucas or his lawyer, I own not a bit, not a little, not even a particle, pretty much, I own NOTHING! Never have and never will. But, I do have the right to borrow the characters, cruise around with them for a bit, and return them alive, partly unharmed, the next morning :) Please, no suing me. It's not nice.**

Coruscant, the center of the galaxy's trading and politics. One whole planet made of city, with rare bits of plantation on top of city roofs and in people's windows.

The home of the former Republic, now the home of the New Empire, an empire built on the remnants of what was once a great republic, but which soon turned corrupt, making way for Emperor Palpatine, first emperor of the galaxy. But he was soon killed by his apprentice and right-hand man, Lord Vader.

And with the first emperor gone, a new one emerged. An emperor who actually ruled fairly, with wisdom in the Force and an empress, his former slave, who knew politics like the back of her hand. Together they united the Empire under a common ruler, leaving the remnants of the Rebellion alone to find their own peace.

Now, twenty years since Palaptine was killed, the emperor's children begins to emerge out of their lives under their father, eager to seek adventure and see what the galaxy has in store for them.

This the story of the Imperial Royal Family of Skywalker.

**So, how was it? I know that this was really short, but I just wanted to write a little prologue. I hope that you all enjoyed it, and I promise that future chapters will be longer. I am glad to be back writing fan fiction, but I need to know if you all are as well, so please REVIEW! Thank you! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	2. A Small Interlude With Love

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the great welcome back, especially to Alien Roxi, one of my loyal fans! Now, enough yapping, time to get going with the story. Enjoy!**

Anakin sighed and leaned back in his chair. It had been a long day. Politician after politician had come through his office, requesting everything from food for a refuges to his presence as a politician's dinner party! And now he had about a thousand things to read and review. He rubbed his temples, his head still throbbing from the last politician's ½ hour long speech.

Two warm arms came from behind and wrapped around his chest. Anakin smiled and opened his eyes to look up at the owner of those arms. "Hello there, my angel."

Padme smiled down at him. "Hello, my love, how are you feeling?"

Anakin groaned. "Like I might just hit my head with a brick. I have never understood how you can sit still during all these interviews and NOT feel like cutting their heads off with a lightsaber."

Padme laughed. "Who said I never felt like that? I just choose not to show my emotions, or I might frighten some of them away."

Anakin chuckled. "Yes, you do sometimes have quite the glare, especially when I refuse to bow to your every command."

Padme tried to hit him playfully, but he was too quick for her and she soon found herself lifted up and carried in his arms toward the door. "Anakin! Put me down this instance!"

Anakin shook his head. "I am sorry, my dear, but I do believe that this is the only thing I can do to protect myself from your temper."

Padme squirmed in his arms. "Anakin, you can not carry me home! People will see us, and then the gossip tabloids will be covered in our photos. Besides, carrying your wife about Coruscant is not what a proper emperor would do."

Anakin pretended to think about this, then shook his head. "No matter, I never claimed to be a 'proper' emperor anyway. But, since you seem to be remorseful about almost hitting me, I will allow you to be spared the tabloid's wrath."

Padme rolled her eyes and she was set down. "Oh, thank you, kind and merciful emperor, how can I ever make it up to you?"

Anakin grinned. "Well, we can discuss that this evening, but for right now I think we go to the dining hall and see what 3PO was able to create."

Padme slipped her hand in his and followed him.

* * *

During this private interlude between the emperor and empress, Prince Luke(a title he hated with a passion) was down in the private gardens, attempting to read a book.

Never being the one for politics, he tended to prefer spending time quietly reading a book or fixing a speeder, something that his father encouraged him in. He did spend time studying politics, but he knew that his sister Leia would be a much better ruler then he would be. For one thing, she could stress and people's tempers, something he never got from his mother. She could also effectively manage the imperial affairs, something he soon grew bored of. Not that he did not try, but his mother's lessons never sunk in, seeming to get lost amongst speeder engine plans and lightsaber techniques.

But now, he was not thinking of those things, he was just wanting to enjoy an evening alone with a book and the sounds of the small fountain nearby.

Suddenly, someone called for him. "Luke, where are you?"

He looked up, sighed, and put the book down. "Over here."

Leia emerged from the path, smiling when she saw him. "There you are, I have been looking all over for you. Mother and Father sent me to get you for dinner."

Luke stood up and began to head back down the path. "Alright, let's go. I know that making Father wait for dinner would be like making Mother stop discussing politics."

Leia laughed and followed him.

**So, how was it? I know that it is a bit of a slow start, but I am still trying to sort what all will happen and get it into a coherent order. Thanks for reading, and do not be shy about sending me a REVIEW! Thank you. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	3. Plans For Love

**Alright, so far I am sticking to my schedule pretty good, and here is the next chapter. I am still making everything pretty much up in my head, but hopefully it will all make sense in the end. ENJOY!**

Luke hurried after Leia, following her into the Dining Hall, where he saw his mother and father already seated and being served. He sat down across from Leia in their regular seats and began to eat his soup.

Anakin smiled at them. "Good to finally see you two show up, we were getting worried that perhaps you had been kidnaped or shot, since missing 3PO's blue soup."

Leia smiled. "Of course we would never miss it, Father, I just had to hunt down Luke in the gardens, where he was reading."

Luke feigned insult. "And what is wrong with reading? I believe in filling my brain with knowledge, not legislature, like someone I know."

"If your head got any bigger it would burst," Leia mumbled as she ate.

Before Luke could offer a clever retort, Padme interrupted. "Enough you two, your father and I have some important news to tell you both." The twins looked up expectantly, and Padme nodded at Anakin.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Your mother and I have received some interesting news from our commanders on the Outer Rim. Apparently the Rebellion has been hiding their, for all this time, and they wish to form peace agreements with us. They have lost a lot of people in their small battles against the Empire and they want peace. So, one of their representatives will be coming to Coruscant tomorrow to discuss the terms of a peace treaty. Your mother is anxious to end this conflict, and I am anxious to see what the Rebellion can add to the Empire."

"That is wonderful," Leia explained, "It will be wonderful to settle this conflict finally. We will we meet them tomorrow?"

Anakin frowned at her. "Your mother and I will meet them in the morning, along with Luke, but you will not be joining us."

"But why?" Leia asked.

"Because, my dear, we have somewhere we need you to be," Padme answered. "There has been some disagreements on Naboo, and I need you to be there to represent the Empire directly, and to get some experience in dealing with people on your own. You should be done on Naboo soon enough to come back and see the negotiations here," Padme clasped her hand, "Please Leia, I need you to go. I would do it personally, but I must be here."

Leia sighed, but nodded. "I will do it. Obviously I must tend to my duties first."

Padme smiled. "Thank you, Leia, this means a lot to me."

Anakin nodded at the pair, then turned to Luke. "Now, Luke, I have a specific job for you. The representative of the Rebellion is bringing someone with him, someone that he says is incredibly important to the treaty. I asked my sources about her and they were able to tell me that her name is Mara Jade and that she used to work as an assassin before finding better jobs helping the Rebellion. She is about your age, so I need you to entertain her and make certain that she is happy while staying here. Just try and become friends with her, if you can."

Luke nodded. "Alright, I can do that. But how can you be certain that the Rebellion is still not using her as an assassin to kill you?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't, but I have to give the Rebellion the benefit of a doubt if we are to work anything out. Alright, now enough talk of politics. Let's enjoy what 3PO spent hours making before he comes out and complains that we are letting it get cold."

Later that evening, Luke knocked on Leia's door, and then went in.

Leia stopped putting clothes into her bag and frowned. "What is wrong, Luke? You look worried."

Luke shrugged, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I have no idea. At dinner, when Father was telling us all about the treaty with the rebellion, I had this feeling that he was not completely telling me the whole truth. It was almost like he had an idea that the Rebels want something big out of the treaty, but was afraid to say anything."

Leia tucked a shirt into her bag then sat down next to him. "Do you think that has anything to do with them sending me to Naboo while the Rebels are here? I felt that Mother seemed a little to eager that I left, knowing that this would be an incredibly learning opportunity for me in the politics of making peace with the Rebels."

Luke shrugged again and stood up. "I have no idea, which is frustrating. Oh well, I guess we will learn soon what the Rebels want. Good night, Leia, see you in the morning."

Leia gave him a hug. "Good night, let us just hope that whatever the Rebels want will not be too bad for the Empire, or for us."

Luke nodded in agreement and left.

**Alright, now we have a bit of drama in the mix! What did you all think? Good? Bad? Ugly? TELL ME, in a review please! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	4. Love Leaves

**Sorry for the long wait, but life got in the way. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. ENJOY!**

Luke stood out on the landing pad, watching as Leia's shuttle was being prepared for departure. He knew that he would soon be saying good bye to his sister for a while, something he hated doing. He always felt calm and centered when Leia was around. He always found their twin connection comforting, but he knew that he needed to get used to being apart from her as someday they would spend large amounts of time apart. Luke sighed. How he wish his thoughts were not so scrambled. He needed to think straight, especially when the Rebels arrived.

A sudden hiss distrupted his thoughts and he turned to find Leia coming out, with 3PO carrying her bags. She came over to Luke and gave him a hug.

"I will miss you, Luke." Leia said as they stepped apart.

"And I you." Luke replied.

"You have to make sure to tell everything that happens tonight on the comm, I have to know what the Rebels are like and what their terms are."

Luke nodded. "Of course, I will contact you as soon as I can. Here come Mom and Dad." Their parents walked through the door and to where Luke and Leia were standing.

"Oh, Leia, I hope that everything goes smoothly for you on Naboo." Padme said, giving her daughter a hug.

"As do I, but I doubt anything will go wrong. I have complete confidence that things will be sorted out almost as soon as you get there." Anakin confidently added, giving Leia a bear hug.

Padme rolled her eyes. "Your father just hopes that my political genes outweigh his short temper genes while you are there, or who knows how long you will be there."

Leia laughed. "Do not worry, Mother, I have quelled my temper enough to be able to sit through a long meeting between two stupid senators without having to get my lightsaber out."

"Well, good, let us just hope that you practiced enough. Some of them can drive you up a wall." Padme gave he daughter one last hug. "Now I think you need to get going, Leia. I am sending 3PO with you to keep an eye on you."

"And if he gets too annoying, well, you know where the off button is." Anakin added.

Everyone laughed and then Leia got aboard the shuttle, while the rest of the family watched her leave. When the shuttle had finally disappeared from sight, Anakin and Padme clasped hands and headed back into the palace, with Anakin shouting over his shoulder, "Come on, Luke, we have to get ready for the Rebels to arrive in an hour."

Luke took one last look at where the shuttle had disappeared and then turned around to follow his parents inside, hoping that his sister had a safe journey.

* * *

Leia settled in for the long journey to Naboo, having several stacks of reports to go over to pass the time.

After a couple hours, Leia went in search for food, hoping to grab a quick snack before returning to her reading. As she scoured the kitchen, suddenly the whole ship lunged and she found herself on the floor. She jumped up and ran for the cockpit.

"What is going on?" She asked when she got there.

The pilot shook his head. "We are under attack. Whoever they are just took out our shields and hyper drive."

"Can't you fire back?"

"No, our systems are jammed. The ship is docking on us, we will soon be boarded," The pilot stood up and began leading Leia away. "You must get out of here, your majesty, before they realize who you are and decide to use you as prisoner."

Leia nodded, hating to run from a fight but knowing that what the pilot said was true. She would bring a huge ransom to any pirate in space. She followed the pilot towards the escape pods, but was cut off by an explosion. The hatch that connected to the outside was blown open and when Leia sat up, she found five pirates standing over her, the pilot now dead.

"Well, well, well. Boys, I think that we just found the newest product to add to our collection."

The last thing that Leia was aware of was a damp cloth being shoved over her face and then, black.

**So, how was it? Since I cannot read minds, you will have to send me a REVIEW with your thoughts. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	5. Kidnapped Love

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait! I guess some of my bad habits of not updating regularly enough are coming back once again, but I promise that I will add at least one chapter a week, and if I can do better, then great. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait, so ENJOY!**

"How much should we charge for her?"

"No idea. Pretty face, nice body, looks like she would be good in bed, any man would want to have her as a slave, or even use her to bring in money as a prostitute."

"I know, she is one of our best products that we have ever found, but we need to at least get an estimate price so we can actually take her to market."

"Alright, alright, yeesh, calm down. Now, how about we place her at 10,000 and then move from there? Will that satisfy you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Now if we could only find a guy willing to pay that full of a price, then we would be living on the high end."

"Tell me about it. Now, I'll go and see when the market will open, you stay here and make sure our precious little product does not try to escape, or I'll have your head nailed to the front of the ship."

"Got it, no problem."

The sound of the two men walking away slowly got fainter until there was nothing, and Leia was alone.

Unknown to her kidnappers, she had been awake during their entire conversation, her heart slowly sinking further and further down into her stomach. She had left her lightsaber in her sleeping quarters on the ship, ignoring her father's rule about always having it on her person, and now she realized the full reason behind that rule. She had no other way to get away, or even untie her hands and get the blindfold off.

Leia struggled about for a moment, trying to get her hands free, but to no avail. The sound of footsteps alerted her to one of the pirate's approach, so she settled down, being still.

The man approached her, then bent down and pulled the blindfold off. Leia glared up at the partly toothless smile of her captor, while he dragged her up.

"Well, look who finally woke up. Glad to see that you got a good rest, cause you are going to need, especially depending on who buys you tonight!" He laughed, with Leia struggling to get her hands free. "Now, now, honey, no need for that. Soon you will be free, after you are someone else's problem. If you just settle down, everything will be fine and you will soon be with your new owner. But, if you resist, we may have to knock you out and then you will have to wait to see your new owner when you are in your new home, wherever that is. Now, which do you want?"

Leia stopped struggling, knowing that now was not the time for a fight, as long as she was disabled. The man laughed again, and lead her towards the door to the outside.

"Now, I will welcome you to your new home, or at least for the next 24 hours: Tatooine."

* * *

Luke wandered the halls of the palace, restless now that Leia had just left. He knew his mother was probably running over a list of talking do's and do not's with his father, who was probably partially ignoring her as he got dressed. His mother had already given him a data pad of information about the Rebellion, and what little they had on Mara Jade. He sighed and sat down on a bench, pulling out the data pad once again.

The information on the Rebellion was pretty basic: when it started, key leaders, known bases, nothing that he did not already know. The part on Mara Jade was not informative: her approx date of birth, and a few known victims that she had killed as an assassin, nothing else, not even a picture. He just hoped that she was not boring or too serious, it would be hard trying to entertain someone who refused to have any enjoyment.

Suddenly, a messenger ran up. "Sir, your mother sent me; the visitors are here and you are to meet your parents at docking bay 10."

Luke nodded. "Alright, thank you."

He hurried towards the docking bays, eager to see what this meeting would result in and who this mysterious Mara Jade was.

**So, what do you think? I hope that it at least helped make up for the long wait. Please REVIEW and tell me what you liked, disliked or even hated about this chapter. Until next chapter, Li Li.**

_**P.S. Happy 5**__**th**__** chapter! I am happy that we made it this far, hopefully we will make it even farther. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, both old and new, you guys rock! Thank you!!!**_


	6. Love Meets Love

**Wow, sorry for the long wait everyone! Forgetfulness and procrastination on my part. Please forgive :( I know how horrible it is when people do not update for long periods of time, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it and we can get back to a normal routine of updating. ENJOY!**

The two men led Leia through the crowded marketplace to a large building. As she walked, Leia tried to figure out a plan of escape, trying to send appeals to anyone who would listen, but everyone seemed to be used to slaves wanting to be freed, so they ignored her.

When they went in the building, Leia had to let her eyes adjust to the darkness before she recognized anything. They were in what seemed to be a bar, with Sabbacc **(A/N can't spell, sorry)** tables lined up along the walls, around a center stage and bar. Leia noticed that there were other women on the stage where she was being led, all practically wearing rags and looking like they were just waiting to get over with whatever was going to happen.

Leia was placed on stage, next to a girl who refused to look at her, no matter how Leia tried to get eye contact. So much for finding someone who escape with.

Her kidnappers discussed something to a large, gruff looking man, before pocketing what looked to be a bag of credits and leaving. Leia realized that she was now the property of someone else, and was probably going to be up for sale again that night.

Leia groaned and tried to figure out what to do next. As she looked around the room, assessing the occupants, she noticed two new members enter and head for the bar. One of them was a Wookie, something she had only seen a few times on diplomatic missions. The other one was a man, probably a few years older then herself, wearing the clothes of a man ready for anything. 'A smuggler,' Leia decided, frowning. Just another no-good guy to join the rest of them.

As Leia was deciding this, the man looked over at her and caught her eye. As the two of them stared, Leia felt something inside her jump slightly. The man broke their gaze when the bartender came up. Leia had no idea what had happened, but she just knew that she had better things to focus on then that warm feeling inside her.

* * *

Luke walked along the hallway, mentally preparing himself for the meeting. He knew all of his mother's tips for how to deal with people by heart: Smile, be respectful, allow them plenty of time to speak, and many others. But he had never felt this nervous before. This was probably one of the most important meetings he was ever going to be a part of, and he might even have a part in its outcome: if he made Mara Jade comfortable, then she would have a good opinion of the Empire and bring that opinion to the counsel or whoever was in charge of the decision for peace.

That thought made Luke hurry his feet more, he did not want to be late.

When he arrived at the landing bay, he found his mother and father already there, dressed in full Imperial outfits, ready for their guests. Luke took his place beside his mother and watched the sky.

Suddenly, a ship came through the clouds. The ship was large, sleek and had the small sign of the Rebellion on its side, not outrageously, but still there as a reminder.

As the ship landed, Luke felt his heart begin beating rapidly, suddenly having this strange feeling through the Force, like someone on that ship was going to be incredibly important to him.

The ship landed and everyone held their breath as the hatch opened and the ramp came down. Three people came down the ramp: A middle-aged man and woman, the a young woman wearing a cloak.

Padme stepped forward, smiling at each of the guests. "Welcome, I am Empress Amidala."

The older woman smiled back and stepped forward as well. "Thank you, I am Mon Mothma, president of the Rebellion, I have been looking forward to this meeting for many years now." She turned to Anakin. "And I take it that I have the pleasure of meeting you, Emperor Skywalker?"

Anakin smiled. "Of course. Welcome to Coruscant, I hope that you will find your stay enjoyable. I have also been anxious to meet you, and," He nodded at the man, "Bail Organa, I do believe?"

The man nodded. "I see that you are well informed, your majesty."

"Well, I did have someone pick up as much information as possible about you." He turned to Luke. "May I introduce my son, Luke, he will be partaking of these meetings as well."

Moth and Bail glanced at each other before turning to Anakin again. "We were hoping that," Moth replied, motioning to the woman beside her, "And may I introduce one of our most important members, Mara Jade."

The young woman pulled her hood down, revealing her bright red hair and snapping green eyes, that grasped onto Luke's blue ones.

As Luke locked gazes with her, he felt his heart skip a beat and his realization that she would change his life forever.

**Okay, was it worth the wait??? I am sorry if I spelled some things wrong, but oh well, I have not read enough Star Wars books or fan fiction to memorize spellings. I promise that I will start updating better, or you can all flame me and throw rotten cyber tomatoes. Please review and let me know what you all think. THANK YOU! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	7. To Have And To Love

**So, I think I made up for my last late update, so ENJOY!!! (or else :)**

"Alright, everyone, we will begin the auction." Leia glared at the fat man as he came on stage. She was not some animal to be sold for meat, but she had a feeling that she was looked on as such. The man continued. "Here is how it will work: these here beautiful woman are not for mere sex slaves, they are brides, to do with as you please. We will start the bidding and if you have the highest bid, you get the girl, but you have to marry on stage so we know that these girls will go with you as a wife. Now, let us begin."

Leia watched as girl after girl, some even younger then herself, were brought up front and auctioned off. Leia always liked marriage, but this version was for a person to have a sex slave for the rest of their lives. She noticed that some of the girls were depressed looking, but some brightened up when they saw that they were lucky enough not to get married to an older smuggler type.

When Leia's turn came up, she stepped forward, hoping that her face conveyed the deep hatred that she felt in her heart for these men and would scare them away.

The fat man began, "Alright, here is a pretty number, just got her in today. I hear that she was pretty hard to catch, but I can be reasonable for the price. Now, who wants to start?"

Leia's plan failed, as several men shouted out their bids, slowly rising. She noticed that the smuggler that had caught her eye kept looking at her, as if trying to figure her out. For some reason, half of her kind of hoped that he would bid and win her, while the other half hoped that he would be defeated by someone else.

On and on the bidding war went, until Leia lost track of the various men who were bidding for her. She kept standing there, hoping that someone would win already and she would be able to get something to eat.

Suddenly, at the back of the room, a voice shouted, "20,000 credits!" The other bidders fell silent, all knowing that this was beyond their price range. Leia looked and finally spotted the voice: an older, green alien, of a race that Leia could not pinpoint. The man had dark, beady little eyes and was staring at her like he was about to devour a steak. Leia could not help but gulp, praying that this was not the man she would be forced to marry and be sent away with.

The fat man smiled. "I see that this one believes that this girl is something special. Do I hear any other bids? No? Going once, going twice, s..."

"25,000." Leia almost jumped for joy at the voice, but then almost fell backwards when she saw who it was.

The unknown smuggler, standing up and walking towards the stage, never taking his eyes off Leia.

The man at the back hissed and shouted, "30,000!"

"35,000." The smuggler answered back.

"40,000." The smuggler flinched at this new number, looking back at his Wookie friend. The Wookie nodded, and the smuggler turned back.

"50,000." The whole room began to whisper, astounded at this price for a slave. Leia herself was shocked, knowing that he hardly looked like the man who could afford it.

The fat man looked at the man in the back, but he was already stalking out through the door. The fat man smiled and turned to the crowd. "Any other bidders? No? Alright, going once, going twice, sold to the gentleman up front."

The crowd dispersed as Leia was brought down to the smuggler, still shocked that she was finally bought by someone. The fat man held out his hand.

"Alritgh, now let's see if you can really afford that price."

The Wookie walked up beside the smuggler and held out a large bag. The fat man took his, grinning as he jingled it. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, but now you have to marry her." He stood back and cleared his throat. "Do you take this woman as your wife?"

"Yes." The smuggler replied, locking eyes with Leia.

The fat man turned to Leia. "And do you take this man as your husband?"

Leia wished she could just kick both men and run, but her hands were still tied up. "Yes." She answered, hoping that she was not going to regret this later.

The fat man smiled. "You are now husband and wife. I wish you both the greatest amount of happiness and maybe even some little ones to fill your day." He turned and headed to the bar, leaving Leia, the Wookie and the smuggler alone.

The Wookie grunted something and the man nodded. "You're right, we have better get out of here before Spid comes back, or it will be his blaster meets my head." He took Leia's arm and started leading her out. Leia wanted to resist, but she still knew that she was tied up, he had a blaster, and a Wookie that looked like it could rip her body in half.

She allowed to be led, wondering what was going to happen to her next during her already eventful day.

**So, what do you think? Huh, huh?!?!?!? Please REVIEW and let me know so I can be encouraged to write more, or I may decide to quit(evil laugh). No, just kidding. I would never abandon a story, even if no one read it. So, anyway, please review, they truly do keep me writing. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	8. Love Finds Out

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. I hope that I am not confusing you all with my two points of view, going from Luke to Leia. I just do not want to focus on one person and then, after like ten chapters, go back to the other person and not remember their story. I do not know if that was a problem, but I just wanted to warn you that this is how it will keep going for the rest of the story. Okay, okay, shutting up. ENJOY!**

Luke continued to stare at Mara Jade for so long that he did not hear his mother trying to get his attention.

"Luke, Luke." Luke broke his stare and turned to his mother, who was looking at him questioning.

"Yes, mother?"

"We were going to head in to begin the negotiations. Are you coming?"

Luke nodded. "Of course." He fell into step behind his parents and the rebel leaders, with Mara right beside him. He stole glances at her, but she kept her eyes straight ahead, her face somber. Luke wanted to try to make conversation with her, but he knew that it was not quite the right time and he needed to focus on the meeting, if he was going to be able to tell Leia anything about it when she came home.

When they arrived in the meeting room, they two groups settled down on each side of the table, and Anakin began. "You said in your message that you wanted to create a peace treaty, but you wanted to make certain that both sides would be true to it by creating a stronger union than just a document. What did you mean by that?"

Bail cleared his throat. "We know that our two people have been at conflict for so many years that just creating a treaty will not make everyone happy. We decided that we should make certain that our two sides would be united firmly with something that is less breakable."

Padme leaned forward. "And, what would that be?"

Bail shared a glance with Mon, and Mon answered, "Marriage."

Luke felt his eyes widen, but his parents seemed to not be surprised. "And, did you have any idea of who would marry who in this union?" Anakin asked.

Mon glanced at Mara. "Between Mara and," she turned to Luke, "And Luke."

The room feel deathly silent. Luke felt as though he had just had the air sucked out of him, and his parents both looked the same. Padme was the first to speak.

"I was aware that such a union as marriage would be in order, but I believed it to be a marriage between a man on your side and my daughter Leia, as she is of a more political value."

Mon nodded. "We thought of that, but we realized that as Luke is the heir to the Empire, a marriage union with him would be the better choice," Mon frowned, "But if this is unacceptable to you, I am sure we can discuss a marriage with Leia. Is she here?"

Padme shook her head. "No, she is away on a diplomatic mission. I would agree either way, as would Anakin, to a marriage between our children."

Anakin spoke up. "But I believe that this proposition is really up to the people involved, Luke and Mara. If they agree, then I see no reason why we should not continue."

Bail smiled. "Mara has already given our consent, but we had no idea what the response would be to the idea from your son."

Anakin looked over at Luke. "So, what do you wish to do, Luke?"

Luke's thoughts scrambled around, going everywhere at once as he tried to decide on what would be one of the most important decisions of his life. He had not even spoken a word to Mara, much less learned what her personality was like. She could be a wonderful woman to marry, with a beaming personality, but he sensed that she was probably more of the opposite of him and the two would have many disagreements. But, he knew that this union could bring the whole universe to peace, bringing everyone back together under one banner. This could be the defining point in the negotiations between the two sides. But he also did not want to be miserable for the rest of his life, with a woman who would probably be just as miserbale. Luke inwardly groaned. He knew what he must do.

Luke gulped back all his apprehensions and said, "I agree."

The room seemed to let out the breath that it had been holding. "Wonderful," Mon said.

Padme smiled. "We will begin the wedding preparations soon. What date did you have in mind for the wedding? 3 months? 6 months?"

Bail spoke up. "Actually, we were hoping that tomorrow would work."

The deathly silence came back.

**So, how was it? I hope that you all liked it and that you will send me a REVIEW and give me all the details about what you liked, loved and hated(or just loved :) Until next chapter, Li Li**


	9. Go With Love

**Hello, sorry for the wait, but I kept forgetting that I needed to update. Please let me know if it was possibly worth the wait, and feel free to share any ideas! Please review, and ENJOY!**

Leia analyzed her surroundings as she was led away from the bar. She noticed that no one seemed to see her, they kept up their chatting and working, as if a girl being led by a rope by a smuggler and a Wookie was common place. Leia shuddered at the thought that it probably was common place.

The man led her towards the hanger bay, where Leia began to see if any of the ships would give her an idea of what kind of man was in front of her. When they arrived in front of his ship, Leia felt her heart thud down into her shoes. The ship looked like someone had taken several different, beaten up, rusted hunks of metal, stuck them together, but a engine into it, and called it a ship. Leia wondered if the whole thing would crash if they went up two feet.

But the man seemed to not notice the ship's looks, proudly turning back to her, saying, "This is the Millenium Falcon, one of the best ships in the galaxy. What do you think?"

Leia stared at him, wondering if he was insane. "This is your ship? It looks like the remnants of a scrap heap."

The man frowned. "Well, she may not be the prettiest ship, but she pulls her own, Sweetheart. Now, come on, we have to get going before some of my enemies decide to pay a visit."

Leia was shocked as she was led forward. Sweetheart? Where did he get the idea that he could call her names, even though they were harmless. _Because you are married to him_ a voice inside of her reminded her. She shoved that voice back. Even though she was married to him technically, she would never make it a true marriage.

When they entered the ship, she bit back a groan. The inside was just as bad as the outside, if not worse. Metal was rusted, seat cushions were torn, clutter was everywhere, and the whole place needed dusted. The man headed towards what she suspected was the cockpit, but the Wookie said something to him, making him turn back with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya. Go get the ship started and I will take her to my room and lock the door. We can figure things out later."

Leia followed him into the back of the ship, where he opened a door into what looked like a typical bachelor's bedroom: untidy, filthy and slightly smelly. He untied her hands and looked at her.

"The door will be locked, so no ideas about getting out. I'll be back in a while and we can sort out things then."

Before Leia could reply, he left, making sure the door was securely locked behind him. She glanced around, and mentally began preparing herself for when he came back.

**Yes, yes, I know, short chapter, I should be hung for it, but I will try and update sooner next time. Please review and let me know how it was! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	10. Love's Luck

**Sorry for the late update! I know, you should shun me for that, but I hope that this chapter will make you want to come back to the story. I will not promise that the next chapter will be sooner as every time I promise that it is two weeks before I do update, but I will try(keyword TRY) to update as soon as I can, hopefully(again, keyword HOPEFULLY) sometime next week. So, without further yapping from me, please ENJOY!!!**

Luke stood fidgeting as the man adjusted Luke's suit. He was getting married tomorrow, and his mother was bustling around trying to set up a small, descent wedding. He was unable to get a new suit, so the seamstress was trying to make his old one look brand new. His father was busy writing up all the documents and treaties that would be needed for guaranteeing peace between the Empire and the Rebels with a marital union.

Luke was fidgeting like mad, causing the man to poke him several times as he tried to sew on a new edge. "Your highness, I must ask you stop moving or you will not have a thing to wear for tomorrow!" Luke sighed and stood still, as the man continued stitching.

After the fateful meeting that afternoon, and the agreement, Mara had been taken away by some maids to get her settled and begin finding an outfit for her, while Luke was taken to his room to play dress up as well. He had hoped that he and Mara would be able to talk before the wedding, at least so he could get an idea of what she was like and how their marriage might be. It was just blasted luck that he would end up having to marry someone he just met, and probably not talk to her before they became man and wife.

But that was not seeming like a possibility as he had no idea where Mara was and he had a feeling that his mother would bring out some bad luck tradition about seeing the bride. Luke groaned again, but the seamstress seemed to take this as a hint to quit. Luke was finally allowed out of his suit and back into regular clothes. He had no idea what to do next, but he figured that meditating might be a good idea, and so headed out back to the conservatory.

Not knowing of the incredible drama that was happening on Corusant, nor anyone knowing of her drama, Leia paced the small room that she had been left in. Although, she could hardly call it a room. She could take one step and hit something with her leg, her arm or her head. But she refused to stay on the bed, which seemed incredibly dirty to her skin.

She had hoped to come up with some plan of escape, but none of her ideas were possible or safe: Hit the smuggler upside the head and run for the door(Wookie would catch her). Hit Wookie on way out(get her arms ripped off). Hope that someone on Corusant or Naboo would realize that she was gone(she did not like hoping for something to happen). Contact someone on Corusant or Naboo for help(again, would have to get past the smuggler, Wookie and risk losing her arms). Pretend to be dead and hope they left her outside(she was a horrible actress when it came to sorrow). Okay, so far, nothing. But she would think of something! After all, she was Padme Amidala Skywalker's daughter, and her mother could get out of any mess(although, the only way she was able to get out of her arranged marriage mess was to stay in it, fall in love with her father and have twins. Not much of an escape really).

Leia cursed under her breath as her foot hit something again. She flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes, letting her arms stretched above her. As she let her muscles stretch, her hand felt something. Funny, it felt like a...

Leia jumped up and grabbed the item with her hand, hardly believing her good luck. A blaster, dirty and tucked under a pillow, but a blaster none the less.

This was her escape, her way back to freedom! Leia almost shouted with delight, but kept her cool as she did not want to give away her secret.

Now all she needed to do was sit and wait for the man and the Wookie to come back, and she would have a little surprise for them.

She did not have to wait long. A few minutes later the door opened the man and the Wookie stood in the doorway.

Leia wasted no time jumping up and aiming the blaster at them, pulling the trigger. Yes, she could have let them live, but she had a distaste for smugglers and knew that the universe would be better off without his kind of scum around.

Leia waited for the man to drop down dead, but nothing happened. She pulled the trigger again, and still, nothing shot out. She pulled the viewer out and saw that it was empty. Completely, utterly, disappointedly empty.

Leia looked up at the two and glared at the now laughing man, who was having a hard time standing up, but not for the reason she wanted.

Stupid, ruthless, cruel luck.

**So, how was it? I know this story is kind of meandering, but I promise that it will start picking up next chapter. Also, bare with me as I struggle with two different stories(Luke and Leia) while juggling their different times. I am sorry if it is a bit confusing, but I am trying to avoid that. Please REVIEW and until next chapter, Li Li.**

**P.S. HAPPY 10****th**** CHAPTER! I am so glad that we have been able to make it this far, and hopefully we will make it ten or twenty more chapters! A supper BIG thanks to all my awesome reviewers, you guys keep this story going. Also, thanks to all the people who have story alerted and favorited this story, you guys keep me knowing that at least someone reads this. Again, THANKS and keep up the terrific work!!!**


	11. Love's Discussion

**Hello dear readers! Here is the next chapter, a little sooner than last time, so please read and review. Oh, and hope that I actually update soon again next time. ENJOY!**

Leia stood glaring at the smuggler, who was still smirking at her little 'incident' in the bedroom.

Leia, the Wookie and the smuggler were seated around the table in the eating area, where the smuggler had said they were going to discuss things.

The Wookie said something and the smuggler shrugged. "I have no idea, but let's start with the basics." He turned back to Leia. "Since we are both in a bit of a mess, why don't we start with names. My name is Han Solo, and this is my ship the Millennium Falcon. This is Chewbacca, my friend and co-pilot. Now, what's yours?"

Leia contemplated trying to use her status as Imperial Princess to get them to let her go, but she did not know if this man who foolish enough to keep her for ransom or if he would let her go. She decided not to risk being in captivity must longer. "My name is Leia Skywalker, and I was kidnaped from my ship on my way from Coruscant to Naboo."

The Wookie, or Chewbacca now, groaned and Han shook his head. "I told you she wasn't from this planet, she looks as though she hasn't been out of a city in years. Alright, so you were kidnaped, no surprise there. Most of the women down there for bride purchase were kidnaped. Sorry that you had to go through that." Leia nodded is thanks. Han continued. "Now we have to deal with our, um, situation. I know that this, well, marriage might not be considered real by you or even me, but this planet and the Imperial Empire will, since that document we signed is real. So, in order for this marriage to be undone, we need to hit the closest planet with a Imperial government office."

Leia perked up. If they went to an Imperial office then she would be able to be rescued, and get this stupid marriage annulled.

Han continued. "Now, the closest office I know of is on Coruscant, so you will be able to get there and then take your ship to Naboo or wherever you need to go. But first, I need to do some business on a couple planets or bounty hunters will be on my tail." He turned to Chewbacca. "Fire up the engine and we can get started." As Chewbacca got up, Han turned back to Leia. "And you can go back to my room and settle in. It will probably be a week before we get to the first planet, and hopefully only two weeks before we get to Coruscant."

Leia jumped up. "Two weeks! How dare you keep me here for that long! My family will be worried sick, searching the galaxy for me. You must take me to Coruscant at once!"

Han held up his hands as he stood up. "Gee, sorry princess, but I have to get this shipment unloaded or all of us will be dead within days. You can wait two weeks, heck, you get the best room on this ship."

Leia snorted. "If that is the best room, then I want a spacesuit so I can be tied to the outside of the ship."

Han frowned and leaned forward. "That can be arranged, except for the spacesuit. Don't disrespect the Falcon, princess. This ship has gotten me out of more scrapes that I want to remember, and she will definitely get me out of this one as well."

Leia glared. "I can see that, this rust bucket has more missing parts and broken pieces then a junkyard. And as fore respecting 'her', it will be a cold day in the seven hells of Corellia before I say anything good about this ship!"

Leia spun around and headed back to the bedroom, clenching her fists as Han shouted after her: "Be careful in there, you might find another unloaded blaster to aim at me!"

**So, what did you all think? Sorry no Luke this time, but he will be here next time. As usual, please review and let me know if this chapter was worth the time it took to type. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	12. From This day Love

**Hello everyone! Here is a gift you guys in time for the holidays. I will probably not be updating until after the new year, so hopefully this chapter will keep you happy until then. And hey, this is the 12****th**** Chapter, just like the 12 Days of Christmas! Okay, anyway, please ENJOY!**

Luke groggily opened his eyes as his mind woke to the sound of his alarm. He reached over and turned it off, but he refused to move any further, tempted to just stay in bed all day. But just as he snuggled farther down into the covers, his brain reminded him of something important. He practically jumped up as he remembered, his grogginess long gone.

He was getting married today!

Well, that certainly meant that there would be no more sleeping today. Luke pushed his hair back as he thought. Today he was to become married to a woman that he had only met yesterday. Today he would reunite two warring peoples, the Rebels and the Empire, and hopefully cease this fighting. Today he was going to become one with another human being. Luke sat down on his bed. He was going to have a busy day.

A knock on the door brought Luke from his thoughts and his servants came in, looking ready to fight a battle. Luke swallowed. That look only meant one thing: he was going to spend a lot of time getting dressed that day.

Luke stood up and headed to wear the men were getting his clothes out. He had to do this, for the Empire.

* * *

After a morning of getting cleaned, hair styled and dressed, Luke sat twiddling his thumbs as he waited for his cue to start heading down the aisle.

The hall was filled to the brim with people from every part of the galaxy, who were more eager to see a Rebel in real life, than to see the Imperial Prince get married. Oh well, not that Luke really cared. He had more important things to worry about, like well, for instance, getting married and his wedding night.

He was incredibly worried about his wedding night. He had no idea if he and Mara were expected to consummate their marriage, or if this marriage was to be in name only. Would Mara even want to consummate their marriage? He did not know for certain, but he had a feeling that she did not like him very well. Maybe it was the fact that he was an Imperial, or maybe she just hated any man that she was forced to marry. Luke could only hope that they would be able to become friends, even if they never became more than that. But he also wondered if he wanted to consummate their marriage. Yes, she was attractive, incredibly so actually. But he could not tell if he would feel right becoming one physically with her, having only just met her and never talking to her.

Luke was brought back from his worries by the arrival of his father to take him to the hall and walk down.

As he walked beside his father, Luke asked, "Father, how did you feel when you married Mother?"

Anakin shrugged. "Nothing really, I had forced all my emotions away. I knew that I had to marry your mother for one thing and one thing only: an heir. After that, she would probably be killed. So, I did not want to create any painful emotions that would make me upset or angry."

Luke sighed and Anakin brought his arm around Luke's shoulder. "Don't worry, even if at first you and Mara do not love each other, eventually something good will come between you two and you will at least learn to respect her and like her. Just be patient and kind to her, as hopefully she will be to you."

Luke gave his father a small smile. "Thanks Father, I needed to hear that."

Luke faced the door and waited for it to open and allow him to walk to the alter, and become a husband.

* * *

As he stood at the altar, Luke waited anxiously for Mara to come, earning encouraging looks from his mother and father. Finally, the doors opened and Mara began to walk down.

Luke could barely hold his mouth shut.

Mara looked gorgeous in her white gown, with white flowers crowning her head and a bouquet of red flowers in her hands. But her mouth was set in a firm line, with no emotion on her face.

Luke stared at her as she came up beside him and they faced the man who was to marry them.

As they exchanged vows, Luke felt the weight of his words, knowing that he would never leave Mara, knowing that he had promised to be with her for life, and that their separation might bring a galactic war.

When they had said their vows, the man announced that they were now husband and wife. Luke waited for the kiss-the-bride part, but it never came.

As the newlywed couple walked back up the aisle past applauding guests, Luke wondered how his new life with Mara would be.

The couple tried to enjoy the reception that followed, watching as couples danced and talked, but not even facing each other.

Padme and Anakin watched the pair, both hoping that their son would find happiness with Mara, with Padme secretly hoping that a grandchild would come soon.

After the reception began to wind down, the couple walked back to Luke's room, where they would be living and spending their first night together.

When they arrived at the door, Luke opened it, but before he could carry Mara over the threshold, as tradition said to do, she quickly walked past him and headed to the closet. When she got some clothes, she went to the fresher, leaving Luke alone and more worried than ever that this marriage would not turn out "Happily ever after."

**So, how did I do on this chapter? Please REVIEW and let me know. Again, I will probably only update after the new year, but if I can do it any sooner I will. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	13. Love Contemplates

**Happy New Year to all my super faithful readers! And this December will be my 5 year anniversary of being a Fan member! And I have been writing stories on here for 4 years, in December. Wow, how time flies. Well, I hope that you guys will all have a terrific 2010, hopefully some of that time spent here reading my stories :) Well, enough welcoming the new year, let us get down to business: here is the next chapter, this time focusing on Leia, so please Enjoy!**

Leia groaned as she lay on the bed. Where was that overstuffed, son of a nerfherder? You think he would hurry up, before she tried something stupid again.

Of course, she did not really expect him to show up and sleep in his room this night, but Leia felt the nagging feeling that this was her wedding night, so of course he should be here. Of course, she did not know if she could trust him not violate her. And he did have a sort of right to have a wedding night, he was her husband, but she had a feeling that he really hated the whole point of being her husband.

Or, Leia suddenly thought, maybe he did not even want to because she was not his type of woman. Well, that made her fume. How dare he refuse just because she did not look like the common slut that he was used to. She had many, many men practically drooling over her back on Coruscant and various other planets. Leia sat up and went over to the filthy mirror in the corner and examined her face. She had to admit, even though she was pretty, her current state did nothing to show that.

Her hair was messed up, going everywhere, with bits of dirt here and there. Her face was smudged with a bit of grease, probably from her hands touching this ship and then her face. Her clothes were filthy now after spending so long in different dirty areas, and the outfit was not made for such filth.

Leia groaned and sat back on the bed. Oh, who was she kidding. She was a mess, no man would want to be with her in this state, especially after an argument such as the one in the eating area.

But on the other hand, why did she even, just the tiniest bit, hope he would come? He was a complete buffoon! The type of man her father would throw in jail! And just her luck, she was married to him and maybe even hoping he would come tonight. Leia felt like slapping her self just at the thought. She was raised better than this, she was an Imperial Princess for force's sake!

Leia took a deep breath, calming herself. If she did not get a grip soon, the next two weeks would find her slipping into insanity. She was a Princess and it was best to stay aloof from Han and the Wookie and wait patiently for the two weeks to be done. Besides, it would do for her to take a break and calm down for a bit. Luke and her parents were always worried that she was overworking herself.

Leia yawned and tried to find a comfortable spot on the bed. Well, whatever the nerfherder decided, she would be able to sense it and figure it out then.

**How did you like it? Hopefully you thought it was a good chapter to welcome the new year with. But, if not, please REVIEW and let me know either way. Next chapter will be Luke, I believe. Unless I suddenly change my mind and decide to do Leia. Or both. All I know is it will probably be the first morning of marriage for one of our lovely couples. Or both. Okay, now I am just confusing myself. Just ignore the girl behind the curtain :) Until next chapter, Li Li. **

**I just want to say Thank You to ALL my readers, of all my stories, who have supported me with reviews and help that have helped me make my stories even better. Hopefully I will be writing even better stories this coming year and will make even more fans, with you all included.**


	14. Love's Night

**Hello all my readers! Here is the next chapter, so please ENJOY!**

Luke continued to stare at the fresher door where Mara had just entered.

He had no idea what to do now.

Mara had not really spoken to him, and he really did not know what to say to her, so he had kept silent. Now, they were alone, on their wedding night. Luke knew that they would need to start talking at some point that night. They were husband and wife and it would probably be a good idea to start getting to know each other.

But he still had no idea what to do.

Maybe, since Mara was changing, he should probably get out of his fancy suit and into nightclothes. He nodded. That sounded like a good next step. He started to unbutton his jacket and head into the closet.

A little while later, he came out dressed in a loose fitting pants and a short sleeved shirt. He was surprised to see the fresher door still closed. He walked over and listened. It sounded like the shower was running. He shrugged. She was just taking a shower, so he would wait out here.

He walked over to the bed and suddenly faced a dilemma.

Should he turn the covers down and climb in bed? He did not want to seem to be expecting anything, so he could just sit on top. But would he then look like he was just a pathetic guy waiting for her? It might seem a little weird for her to come out and see him sitting there, almost obsessive. Maybe he should just climb in bed and pretend to be sleeping? But what if she wanted to consummate their marriage? Would that make her feel like their marriage was just political, that he was ignoring her?

Luke felt like just sitting on the floor of his closet and hope for the best. But, then she might find him and decide to fake sleeping so she would not have to deal with him. Darn. Everything just had to be so complicated. Sometimes he wished he was a drinker, then he would be too drunk to care either way.

Wait a minute.

Luke suddenly had an idea. Maybe not the best idea, but an idea that might help get rid of all the awkwardness.

When Mara came out of the fresher about 5 minutes later, wearing a simple green tank and pant set, she raised her eyebrow at the sight before her.

Luke was pouring two glasses of Naboo wine, filling the whole room with a multiple fruit scent. When he noticed her, he smiled and picked up the two glasses.

"I thought that we should start our marriage out the right foot with a little celebration of our own."

Mara took a glass, eyeing him suspiciously. Luke raised his glass, saying, "Here is to our marriage, hopefully one full of happiness, health and friendship."

Mara nodded and the two took a drink of their glasses. Actually, they completely drained their glasses, it was that good.

When they were done, Luke asked if she would like a refill. At her nod, he refilled their glasses once again, then handed it back to her.

But what neither knew was that not only was Naboo wine good tasting, and had the regular alcohol effect, it actually had the tendency to become addicting. Until a person falls over asleep from being drunk, he will want to keep drinking it and, strangely, making toasts. It is a strange phenomena that no one understands, but as long as you are alone, then making random toasts to the chair and the carpet is never seen as a bad thing.

But for two newly-wed strangers, on their wedding night, it can be expected to create a, well, strange situation. Either they will both keep drinking until they go to sleep, making toasts to each other, or, if they should run out of the drink, they may find other activities to keep themselves occupied.

**So, how was it? I hope that you all liked, but I still want REVIEWS people! Thank you! Until next update, Li Li.**


	15. Love's Night Part2

**Hello faithful readers! Here is the next installment in my epic tale of love, passion and drama. Okay, I just wanted it to sound cool. Anyway, here is the next chapter so ENJOY!**

"And here is to that door, that provides a barrier of privacy between the two rooms and gives us something to walk through." Luke raised his glass high, almost falling backwards onto the carpet, where he and Mara were sitting toasting everything under the sky.

"Oooh, do not forget the main entrance door. That provides a even better barrier and gives guests something to walk through." Mara reminded him, raising her glass as well.

"Good point, good point. Wait, how about this: A toast to all doors in the galaxy!" Luke and Mara gulped down their drinks and then Luke reached for the bottle to fill their glasses again.

But he was only able to get a few drops into each glass before it was completely empty. He and Mara stared at the bottle with sad looks on their features.

Mara lifted her glass again. "I say that we toast that bottle, which held that absolutely wonderful drink."

Luke nodded and raised his glass. "To the bottle." The couple drained their glasses, using their fingers to slurp up any extra drops. But when the drink was completely gone, they sat on the floor, sad.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mara asked Luke. Luke shrugged.

"I have no idea. What do you think we should do?"

Mara fiddled with her ring, glancing at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well, we could do what married couples normally do on their wedding night."

Luke's eyes widened and he thought about the suggestion for a second. "I guess we could. But only if you really want to."

Mara nodded and leaned toward him. "Oh yes, very much."

"Well then, I guess..." But his response was interrupted by her lips on his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly leaned back onto the floor.

The last marginally coherent thought that Luke had was 'I wonder how Leia is doing?'

That last, odd thought was brought on by the fact that Leia was sitting in bed, seething, not bothering to control who felt her emotions, much less Luke.

The new reason for he seething was pretty straight forward.

She had finally fallen to sleep, when suddenly the door opened and she opened her eyes to see Han standing there.

At first, her heart froze with fear, then leap for joy. He was finally here! She knew he would come, she knew he could not resist her.

But to her surprise, he did not come to the bed. He ignored her and went to the closet, pulling out a few shirts and pants before heading to the door again.

But just before he closed the door, Leia called out

"Where the heck are you going?!"

He turned back to her. "Sorry, your highness, but I just came into MY room to grab some of MY clothes while you sleep in MY bed. Now, good night."

Leia's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? You mean that the only reason you came in here, in the middle of the night, is to get some clothes?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Leia jumped up and stood in front of him. "Nothing, but you did not even feel half way tempted to..." Leia broke off, suddenly realizing what she was saying.

Han glared at her. "Tempted to do what?" But Leia's blush gave her away. He just stared at her, before bursting out laughing.

Leia glared at him as he caught his breath. "You really think, princess, that I would be tempted to," he laughed again, "with you of all people? Hey, you might be pretty, but your attitude is a big turn off."

Leia felt her anger growing and growing as he kept laughing. Finally she reached up and slapped his face, hard.

That shut him up.

He glared at her, clenching his fists at his side. The pair gave death glares to each other before Han spun around and left the room.

Leia stared at the door then climbed up into bed, the seething beginning to build as she realized what a jerk she had married.

It was going to be long night for both couples.

**So, how did I do? If you thought it was marginally good or really bad, please send me a REVIEW! Thank you! Sorry that I did not focus as much on Luke in this chapter, but I really felt inspiration for Han and Leia more. The next chapter should be the Next Morning for both couples, so, until next chapter, Li Li.**

**P.S. Happy 15****th**** Chapter! You guys are awesome reviewers, story-alerters, favorite-story-adders, favorite-author-adders, and author-alterers! Hopefully you guys will enjoy the (maybe) next 15 chapters! Li Li.**


	16. Love Wakes Up

**Hello readers! Here is the next chapter, so hopefully you will shower me with praise and admiration on how wonderful, fantastic and epic this chapter is. Hey, a girl can dream, can't she? ENJOY!**

Luke felt the headache before he even opened his eyes. The throbbing almost seemed to make his eyes open, and when he did, it made it worse. He bit back a groan as he blinked his eyes, trying to locate a single thought in his mushy brain. He realized that he was in bed, a bed he recognized. He did a quick sensing of his body for any injuries and found none. He glanced over to the sidetable and spotted a bottle. He groaned. Now he knew for sure why he never wanted to have another drink again. He tried to push himself up but then stopped when he noticed something odd.

Where were his clothes?

Panic filled his mind as he started to look for his clothes. He spotted what looked to be a shirt and jumped out of bed to grab it. But when he held it up, his heart almost stopped.

It was a woman's night top, and one that he recognized.

Luke glanced over at the bed again.

Mara lay under the covers, asleep, with one bare shoulder sticking out. Even though her hair was a mess and she looked like a hung over woman, or what would soon become a hung over woman, Luke could not get the thought that she looked gorgeous out of his head.

Suddenly Mara began to stir and Luke realized that he still needed some clothes he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself. Mara slowly opened both eyes, clearly just as confused as he had felt just minutes before. Mara spotted Luke and her eyes widened and she sat up straight, clutching the sheet to herself.

Luke felt fear fill him as he met her eyes, which were filled with so much fury, that he began to wonder what had happened to his lightsaber.

* * *

Leia slowly opened her eyes then closed them again. She was so not ready to wake up, not after last night. She smiled a little as she began to roll over. Although, she might be persuaded to get up if she and Han could continue in their activity, then maybe a little nap afterwards.

Leia continued to roll over, grinning as she remembered what she and Han had done together, what fun they had......THUMP!

Leia groaned as her face met the floor, having rolled a little too much and over the edge.

As she pushed herself up, her head cleared up and Leia groaned.

It was all a dream! Everything! All those wonderful things had just been a figment of her imagination!

Oh, how she so wanted to go and strangle Han right now. Maybe chop his head off with her lightsaber and then have the Wookie rip off each limb, or maybe....

Leia shook her head. No, she had to stop thinking like that. She was a Jedi, and Jedi do not think of revenge. She just needed to calm herself, recollect her thoughts, and think of her next step.

She took a deep breath. There, now she was calming. Now, what could she do now? Breakfast would be a good thing. She could not remember right then her last good meal, then she could come back and practice her force techniques with varous objects, then.......

SCREECH!

"Hey Chewie! Bring me that wrench over there before," SCREECH, "that whole part comes down on," SCREECH, "our heads," THUD, "Hey! No need to throw it, you could have just brought it over here!" SCREECH, "Dang thing just will not stay put, we might need to get a new one on the closest planet or," SCREECH, "we might just blow up before we get to the next planet after it. Now go check the controls and let me know what happens." SCREECH.

Leia took another deep breath and tried, really tried, to put images of Han's head stuck on a stick out of her mind.

Now, next step: breakfast.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it with so much hatred that you wish I would just blow up my computer and go get a job at Burger King? Simple, just send me a REVIEW! Thank you very much, for whatever feedback you give me! Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	17. Love Searches For Things

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. Now you guys will get some answers to those pressing questions you must be asking: will Mara kill Luke? Will Leia put Han's head on a stick? Will that part on the ship EVER get fixed? And where the heck is Luke's lightsaber anyway? ENJOY!**

Luke felt fear in his heart, but he knew panic was all over his face. Mara just sat there, not doing anything, just glaring at him. It was terrifying, really! He began to wonder if she was trying to use the force to kill him with her look, or if it was just his paranoia that was making his toes tingle. Either way, he knew that he would be lucky if he made it out of the room alive.

Slowly, Mara climbed off the bed, clutching the sheet to herself, and walked up to Luke. Luke was tempted to take a step back when she stood directly in front of him, but he did not want to show any sign of weakness, even though he really wanted to jump out the window at that moment.

"What," Mara asked slowly, "Did you do?"

"Do?" Luke asked, finding his tongue finally.

"Don't play stupid with me, farm boy, I know that you planned for us to drink that stuff and end up in bed together."

"Well, then why did you ask me what did I do?" Luke mentally slapped himself. Don't admit to that, you idiot! Luke spoke up again, "I just wanted us to loosen up, since we have not been able to get to know each other since we met."

"And did you expect for what happened last night to happen?"

"Well, I wanted to, but I had no idea if you wanted to or not." Again, his mind slapped itself. Again, don't admit anything you moron!

Mara frowned. "So you thought that getting me drunk would answer that question?"

Luke shrugged slightly. "Well, it did, you were the one that kissed me and pulled me down to the floor."

Mara glared at him again. "I did not! You kissed me first!"

"No, you did."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

Luke held up his hand. "Hold it, this is beginning to sound like an argument my sister and I would have when we were two. We need to discuss this as an adult, married couple."

Mara nodded. "You're right, we need to stop the arguing. Whoever started it, it does not matter. It happened last night and we need to accept that."

"Good, glad that we are agreed. Now, before we get to any real discussing, I would suggest that we first get dressed."

Mara held out her hand. "Good idea, now give me my shirt."

Luke blushed slightly as he handed her the shirt in his hand.

Mara gathered up the rest of her clothes and went into the fresher. Luke began the search for his clothes.

When he was finally done, he frowned as he began to wonder where his lightsaber was. He knew he set it down somewhere, but it was no where to be seen. He searched the closet, but came up empty. He searched around the furniture in the sitting area, but still nothing. Finally, he decided to check out the bed area. He slowly searched under the covers and between the sheets. When he put his hand under some of the decoration pillows, he hit something cold and solid. He grinned as he pulled out his lightsaber, but then frowned as he wondered how it had gotten there in the firs place.

A sudden scream coming from the bathroom made Luke jump from the bed in a panic.

Mara ran out of the bathroom, fully clothed now, hold up her hair for him to look at it, with a bit cut off.

"How in the seven Corellian hells did my hair get cut like this?!"

Luke stared down at his lightsaber and wondered if now would be a good time to jump out the window.

During this, um, situation, Leia had finally calmed herself down enough to try to search for a suitable breakfast. When she came into the eating area, she started rummaging through the cupboards in search of something edible to eat.

Five empty beer bottles, a cracker, a red unknown substance in a jar and a hunk of moldy bread was all she found in the food category. But if she ever needed half a blaster, a wrench, a rusty hunk of metal or a scrap of blue fabric, she knew where to look.

Leia sighed and stood up. She needed something to eat if she was to survive the next two weeks, but she really did not want tot talk to Han or that Wookie that morning. The rumbling in her stomach told her that she had no choice, so she started her search.

She had no idea where to start, but the sudden shouting of cuss words led her in a general direction. When she finally found him, and his words at their loudest, Han had his head stuck up in a shaft where he was obviously trying to make a part stay, but it refused to cooperate with him.

"Chewie, I need that other wrench."

Chewie roared from some other location on the ship and Han shouted back, "I don't care what you're doing, I can't reach for that wrench from here and I need it now!"

Another roar.

Han pulled his head down into view. "I don't care, just get over he...." Han stopped when he saw Leia standing there, her arms folded across her chest and a smile tugging at her lips. Han swallowed and tried to give her somewhat of a smile. "Hey, princess, could you, um, hand me that wrench down there, by your feet."

Leia picked up the wrench, but held it out of his reach. Han struggled to get it, but finally glared at her. "What is your problem?"

"Breakfast."

Han stared at her. "Breakfast? What about it?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Where can I get some? Your cupboards are empty."

Han sighed. "We don't keep food there. If you want something to eat, go into the sitting area and you should find a mini fridge with some food in it. We need to restock our supplies on the next planet. Now, give me the wrench."

Leia gave it to him, then turned around and headed towards hopefully some good food.

Chewie suddenly came in, roaring at Han when he saw the tool in his hand. Han glared at him, "Hey, don't complain to me, SHE came in here and handed it to me, after asking about food or whatever. Now, let's go and see if this part works before we really blow something up."

**So, how was it? I am so proud of myself for writing a longer chapter! But in order to keep updating this story period, I need your REVIEWS! They keep me going, so please send me your thoughts and ideas, all greatly appreciated. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	18. Love's Morning

**Greetings to my faithful readers! Sorry for the long wait, but life got in the way again :( But here is the next chapter, hopefully it makes up the for the wait. ENJOY!**

Leia smiled to herself as she sat on the cleanest chair she could find(which was not saying much) as she ate. Frozen chocolate cream, white biscuits and a bit of beer to wash it down. Maybe not the best meal in the world, but it was pretty good, especially the frozen cream.

But what she was smiling at was the antics between Han and Chewie as they tried to fix the Falcon. She had no idea what Chewie was saying, but she did not need to know. From what Han answered, she was beginning to suspect that Chewie sometimes thought that Han was a big pain sometimes, just like her.

But she also suspected that the Falcon had enough personality to enjoy making Han frustrated enough to yell out every curse in the book, but not enough to send her to the scrap heap. Leia did not think that the multiple problems that Han and Chewie kept finding could not all be just accidents, some of them had to be on purpose.

CRASH. CLANG. ROAR. SHOUT. Leia almost choked on her cream as she laughed at Han yelling over some part almost hitting his foot.

As Han continued to curse, Leia settled back. If today was how things were going to be for the next two weeks, at least she knew she would be well entertained.

While Leia was enjoying herself, Luke was trying to nurse a bruise away. As you can probably suspect, Mara was not too happy to discover that sometime during their eventful night together, they had gotten Luke's lightsaber and had decided to give each other haircuts. No idea why, just because. But Mara had taken it in stride. Instead of killing Luke, like she would have normally done, she just threw a vase at him and bruised his arm.

Luke was happy to be alive, but he was still not thrilled about having a bruise the size of a Wookie covering his entire upper arm, with various shades to green, blue and purple all over.

Mara was sitting opposite him at the table in the sitting room, enjoying breakfast. Thankfully a robot had brought in the food, so it did not ask any questions about his bruise, the room or Mara's haircut.

Luke was upset at her, but he also knew that he deserved to be hit for starting this whole thing with the drinking and whatnot. He just wished that their marriage had not gotten started on such a, weird foot. Hopefully everything would get better from here on out.

BEEP. Luke grabbed his comm and answered. "Luke here."

"Luke, glad you were able to answer." Anakin's voice said on the other end, "I figured that you would still be recovering from last night." Luke rolled his eyes at his father's humor.

"Thanks for your concern, Father. Is anything wrong?"

Anakin's voice turned serious. "It is about Leia. We just received word from Naboo that her shop has arrived with all the crew on board, but they were attacked by pirates and Leia was taken hostage. The crew were able to escape after the pirates left. Apparently they were only after Leia, not the ship. No one has any idea where she is and search parties have already been sent out. We are having a meeting to assess the situation and we need you there. Think you can cut your honeymoon short?"

Luke's heart almost stopped. Leia, his twin, his sister, his best friend: kidnaped. Whoever did this was now going to have to deal with the wrath of the not only the Empire but also the Skywalker family. "Of course I will be there, just give me a couple minutes."

"Alright, Anakin out." Luke put his comm in his pocket and turned to Mara, who was looking at him in concern.

"If you want to come with me, we can use all the help we can get." Mara nodded and the two finished getting dressed and headed out the door.

When they reached the main meeting room, Anakin, Padme and their top officials were there. Padme was close to tears, but she did come up and give Luke a quick hug, making Luke flinch in pain when she squeezed his bruise. Padme stepped back and looked at him, worried.

"What is wrong? Did you get hurt?"

Luke shrugged. "It is nothing, just a bruise."

"And how exactly did you get that bruise?" Padme asked.

Anakin came up and said, "We probably do not want to know."

Luke blushed slightly and glanced at Mara, who was ignoring him. He turned to the map screen.

"I think we have bigger things to focus on right now."

**What did you think? Please let me know in a REVIEW! I will try to update sooner next time, hopefully I will actually remember to update. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	19. Love Makes A Plan

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! ENJOY!**

Anakin grinned at Padme and turned to the screen. "Right, well we were able to get the computer readings of where the ship was stopped which was about here," He pointed to an area on the screen, "About halfway to their destination. They were slightly off course, but the captain says that he was not too worried. From what some of the technicians have reported it seems that the pirates used a scrambling device to make the ship seem to be on course, but at the same time making the ship get off course and head, we assume, right to the pirates."

Luke analyzed the screen. "Has there been a ransom sent yet?"

Anakin shook her head. "No, unfortunately. Of course they could still be setting it or taking her to a safe place where we would not find her."

"So what are we going to do?" Luke asked.

Padme spoke up. "We are going to send out as many search parties as we can, but we have no idea where she could be now. We can only wait and see if and when a ransom is sent."

"You could send out bounty hunters." Everyone turned to stare at Mara, who's eyes had not left the screen.

Anakin frowned. "I do not trust bounty hunters, they are constantly switching their loyalty between groups. They would probably take Leia, if they even found her, and keep her for ransom themselves. It is too risky."

Padme put her hand on his arm. "But she does have a point. Bounty hunters are much more capable of finding Leia, they can blend in more. If we place a high enough bounty then it would be hard to resist. A big enough price could have half the bounty hunters on her tracks, creating more man power than we can muster."

Anakin sighed. "Alright, she does have a point. But I still want some of our people heading the search so at least we can try and find her without bounty hunters."

Mara nodded. "That is a good idea, it will make the kidnappers believe that you are using your forces, which stick out in any situation to search for Leia, not bounty hunters. We can use it as a type of sneak attack so the bounty hunters might have more of a chance of finding her."

Anakin frowned. "That was not what I meant, but I can agree to that plan. But I still hate the idea of Leia been rescued by bounty hunter scum."

"What if you put some spies amongst the bounty hunters. We could use them to report back to us, and they would be able to try and rescue Leia using stealth, using all the bounty hunter techniques."

Padme nodded thoughtfully. "That would work, but we would need someone who can blend in well, who was maybe even a former bounty hunter himself, but who could be trustworthy."

"I could do it." Mara said calmly.

Luke stared at Mara in shock. "What?! You cannot do that, it is too dangerous."

Mara glared at him. "Is it just too dangerous or do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, I just do not want you going out there by yourself."

"Then who would you suggest come with me? I hope not some of your imperial agents, they stick out like sore thumbs."

"Well, then, I'll go with you."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "You? Didn't you just hear what I said about Imperials? Being the prince of them will make you more obnoxious than even your spies."

Luke glared at her. "I will have you know that I have been on multiple undercover missions and they have always turned out successfully."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You were probably just sent on pretend missions, or at least on the parts where you would not get hurt. I need someone, IF I was to take anyone, that would be able to be of some unqiue benefit to me, someone who pocessed abilities that I do not."

"I can use the force. I can create shields, use mind control, blend in with crowds, move things with my mind and use a lightsaber. Can you do any of that?"

Mara thought of a second then answered, "Fine, you can come. But I do not want you getting yourself killed or doing any idiotic stuff, clear?"

Luke nodded triumphantely. "Clear."

Mara nodded. "Good, now go pack and get ready to leave in two hours." She turned to Anakin. "I will need to look over your ships to see which one I want to take."

Anakin nodded. "Fine, I will send someone to take you down to the main hanger and the armory if you want to choose weapons."

Mara nodded and turned to head out the door. Over her shoulder, she called out to Luke, "By the way, farm boy, make sure to keep your lightsaber always clipped to your side. I do not want another repeat of your techniques with it like you used last night."

Luke felt his cheeks get red as Anakin stifled a laugh and Padme just shook her head, smiling.

**So, what did you all think? I hope that it was good, but hoping will not make it happen. Please send me a REVIEW so I can know if it was good or not. Thank you for reading, and until next chapter, Li Li.**


	20. Love's Issues

**Alright, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this will make up for it. ENJOY!**

One thousand, two hundred and three. One thousand, two hundred and four. One thousand, two hundred.....

"Chewie, try it again! I think I fixed the screw right this time." BOOM. "Alright, maybe not. See if you can find that other screw, maybe it will work."

Leia rolled her eyes and continued counting. One thousand, two hundred and, where was she? Leia sighed and started from one side of the floor again, starting with the first crumb she saw. One, two, three, four, five......

BOOM, POP. 'That's it!' Leia thought and jumped up, heading towards the alcove where Han was working.

She found him laying on the floor with his head under a conduit, trying to twist something into place. Leia leaned down towards him and shouted, "Han!"

Han jumped up, hitting his head, shouting out a few cuss words, and then came out, rubbing his head and glaring at Leia.

"What is your problem? Need me to show you where the spoons are?"

"I doubt that there are any useable spoons that are not covered in mold, being used as a wedge or were stolen by space rats."

Han stood up and continued to glare down at her. "Listen, your highness, I think you need to fix your attitude. I saved your butt back there, keeping you from marrying some bounty hunter or boss lord. You would have been forced into some weird outfit, like a leather bikini, not your normal silk, and would have been used as a sex slave. If that is what you want, I will gladly take you back there and let you fend for yourself. But if you do not want to be married to anyone, then I can drop you off at the next port and you can see if you cut it as a prostitute or stripper. Either way, I'll help you. But if you want me to try and get you back to your home, then just shut up and leave me alone. I already let you have my bed, my food, and let you slap me with being shot. So, if you are going to surprise me like that, prepare to be shot, either on accident or because I know that no one can connect you to me and you will just disappear and everyone will still look for your kidnapper. Any questions?"

Silence surrounded the couple as they glared at each other.

Slowly, Leia said, "I just wanted to ask you to try and NOT shout all the time. I have a headache beginning, and I have nothing to do, either. I would try to clean your living area, but that would require that I try to find a clean rag and a couple years of my life to dedicate to it."

Han thought for a moment then slowly smiled. "Well, if boredom is your problem, I think that you have the perfect job for you, something that will keep you busy for a while."

Leia suddenly wondered if she should have just tried to keep counting all those crumbs.

Luke stood at the bottom of the ramp to the ship that he and Mara were going to use. It was one of the fastest that Anakin had in his collection, but it looked at old and decrepit as a smuggler ship, perfect for blending in. Mara had just finished stocking the ship with all the weapons that she thought they would need, even though Luke thought that nothing could beat a lightsaber. But she had firmly reminded him that a lightsaber was the weapon of a Jedi and would stick out like a sore thumb in a bar fight. So now Luke was forced to keep his ligthsaber carefully hidden and use a blaster most of the time.

Mara came down the ramp, saying, "Alright, every things ready. Ready to go?"

Luke nodded, watching as his mother and father came towards them.

He enveloped his mother in a hug and she whispered, "Be careful, Luke, I do not want to lose another child."

"I promise that we ALL make it back safely." He reassured her. When he turned to his father, Anakin grinned at him.

"Well, about time you went on a mission like this on your own. Some people wonder if you are strong enough to take on at emperor when I am gone, but I think that this will prove once and for all that you can rescue anyone and do anything that you set your mind to. And," Anakin nodded towards Mara, "This will provide you with an excellant way to get to know your wife better. Just promise not to do anything that I would do, or your mother will have a heart attack."

Luke laughed and nodded. "I promise, or at least I promise that she will not find out."

Anakin chuckled and gave Luke a hug before Luke turned and headed back up the ramp with Mara.

As they started to fly away, Luke looked down at his parents, with their arms wrapped around one another, watching the ship fly away, and wondered how this mission would change him and his wife. All he could hope for was that maybe, just maybe, he would have the kind of relationship with Mara has his parents had.

Once they were out of sight, he focused on the controls and the mission at hand.

What did you think? Please let me know in a REVIEW! Thank you! Until next chapter, Li Li.

**P.S. Happy 20****th**** Chapter! I am incredibly pleased to see more readers and more reviews, so hopefully we will keep it up for another 20 chapters! Thank you for reading for so long! Li Li**


	21. Problems With Love

**Hello loyal readers! Here is the next chapter in our exciting, inter galactic adventure story! Yay! Does that sound corny or no? Anyway, getting past silliness, please enjoy the next chapter!**

Scrub, scrub, scrub, swish, squeeze, swish, scrub, scrub, scrub. With each swish and with each scrub, Leia was slowly getting angrier and angrier, planning all sorts of ways that she would kill Han and make him suffer. Oh, if only she had her lightsaber with her. Han would be screaming in agony by now, or dead. Whichever she preferred. Leia paused for a second. Han screaming in agony, for some reason she pictured him screeching like a five year old girl. Why, she had no idea. Well, anyway...scrub, scrub, swish, scrub, scrub, swish.

"Hey, sweetheart, hows it going?" Leia ignored him, trying to concentrate on her task.

"Hello? Don't tell me you died from the fumes. I told you that putting a rag over your mouth would work just as good as a mask."

"Your so called 'rags' are nothing more than pieces of fabric stained, torn and bled on beyond recognition. I would rather use Chewie's arm as a mouth cover than one piece of fabric on this ship!" Leia called out.

"Then I guess you're not dead yet." Leia almost jumped when she realized that Han was behind her now, obviously enjoying watching her work. "I have to admit, sweetheart, that you pull off the maid look really well. Now we just need a shorter skirt, maybe a little hat...."

Leia sat up and glared at him. "Don't you have some bolt that you need to tighten on this ship or some new cuss words to try using at it?"

Han smirked. "Hey, you were the one that was bored, and I was the one who had floors that needed scrubbing. I consider this a win-win situation."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Fine, you have a point, I'm not bored anymore. But I expect something reasonably nourishing for dinner, and clean sheets on the bed for tonight."

Han shrugged. "Fine, but good luck finding any 'nourishing' food onboard. As for the sheets, you are more than welcome to wash some. In fact, I might have some other things that need washed...." He ducked his head as Leia's rag flew towards him. "Okay, okay, I'll see what I can find. But I want this floor shining like a new Corellian starship by the time I get back."

Leia nodded and grabbed her rag back as Han left, bending down again to start cleaning again. Scrub, scrub, scrub, swish, scrub, scrub, scrub, swish, scrub, scrub.....

"Oh, and you should be grateful, sweetheart, that I'm not making you clean the Fresher right now."

Leia almost gagged and shuddered. Some things were just too horrible to imagine.

* * *

BOOM. CRASH. The ship spun out of control. Luke grabbed for the controls, steadying the ship again. He lurched forward as yet another blast hit the ship.

He had not thought that they would get into this much trouble so fast. He jerked the ship to the left as another blast almost hit them. Another blast hit the wing, causing Luke to fall out of his seat. Jumping up, he grabbed the controls again, but he knew that it was hopeless. They were surrounded by unknown enemy ships, who were mercilessly firing at them, not caring if they hit one of their own ships in the process.

Luke heard the door open as another blast hit them. Mara grabbed his shoulder, and made him face her.

"Luke, it's hopeless, the ship is going to blow whether we like it or not."

Luke nodded. "I know, I know. I just want to fend them off while you get into the escape pod."

Mara shook her head. "The escape pods are jammed, we can't use them."

Luke stared at her. "Then, I guess we're stuck on this ship to die."

"Looks like it." Mara pursed her lips a bit before continuing, "Listen, Luke, I need to tell you something. I have never, ever told anyone this before, but I know that I need to tell you this before we die. Luke, I..."

Another hit caused them to almost lose their balance, and Luke caught Mara before she fell. "What is it?"

Mara steadied herself. "Luke, I..."

Another blast hit them, this time causing them to hit the floor. As Luke pushed himself up, Mara reached up to touch his face. "Luke, I....Luke! Luke! Luke! Wake up!"

Luke opened his eyes trying to gain focus of his surroundings. Instead of enemy ships, there was just the stars of calm space to watch them. Instead of a jerking ship, the ship was not moving at all. And instead of a woman trying to tell him something, it was Mara standing over him, glaring at him with her blasters at her side.

"About time you finally decided to wake up. Get up and get your weapons, we need to get ready to land."

Luke jumped up. "Why? Are their enemy ships nearby?"

Mara raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Enemy ships? No, although some of the ships could become our enemies if we messed with them. No, we need to go down to the planet below and start getting information."

Luke looked down from the cockpit window and saw that they were in orbit around an planet he had never seen before.

"Mara?"

"What?" She answered she began to steer the ship towards the planet.

"Why are we here?"

"This is one of the worst criminal planets around. If we want to find out anything about a kidnaped princess or a hijacked Imperial cruiser, this is the place to be."

"Wow, okay. But where are we?"

"Tattooine."

**So, what did you think? Please let me know in a REVIEW! Thank you! Hopefully you all liked the little dream sequence I added :) I thought that I would add a little suspense to the story. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	22. Love Wants Revenge

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter, so ENJOY!**

Leia gingerly sat down in the chair, careful to not bend her back too much in order to avoid pain. After about 3 hours of scrubbing floors, Leia was finally done and could now rest. Unfortunately, her arms, feet, legs, back, shoulders, hands, neck and knees were killing her. And her ears were a bit sore from all the yelling Han had been doing.

But none of that mattered now. Now, she was just going to sit back, put her feet up and take a nap before she even thought of trying to find something to eat. Sleep, that was all she needed, some good, sweet, fulfilling sle...

"Hey Chewie! Where's my electric wrench for this conduit?"

Leia clenched her fists and jumped up, ignoring the pain in her legs, and marched through the ship towards that irritating voice. He was going to regret interrupting her nap, forever.

* * *

Luke squinted against the harsh sunlight as he and Mara stepped off the ship onto the landing pad.

From space, the planet had looked like a giant ball of dirt. Now he knew that it was really a giant ball of dirt with some pathetic life forms living on it. And most of those pathetic life forms looked like they either wanted to steal from, shoot him or sell him cheap junk at a huge price. So far, Mara was right about the planet.

He followed Mara through the crowd, trying not to look like a complete stranger, while trying to avoid getting robbed by all the sleek hands that seemed to reach towards him every ten seconds.

Finally they reached the doors of a bar, where Mara turned back to him.

"Alright, I know a guy here who will be able to tell us exactly what we need to know. But you have to promise not to say anything. You stick out like a sore thumb already and you do not need to draw anymore attention to you. Just follow me and try not to get lost, got it?" Luke nodded. "Good, now let's go."

They entered the bar and the first thing Luke was struck by was a intense smell that he did not recognize. He looked at all the customers in the corners and he could only assume that it was Spice they were smoking. That smell mixed with beer made Luke want to gag.

Mara continued walking until they reached the bar and she leaned against it and smiled at a man mixing a drink.

"Hey Car, what's up?"

Car grinned at her. "Well, if it isn't Mara Jade, one of the best former assassins I know. How are you?"

She shrugged. "Oh, you know, the usual. Fighting with the Rebellion, getting married, trying to find a kidnaped woman, normal stuff like that."

Car raised an eyebrow. "Married huh? And who would be the lucky man? Him?" He nodded at Luke, who could just stare not sure what to do.

Mara nodded. "Yeah, him. Anyway, I am here about the kidnaped woman. She was last spotted on a Imperial Royal Ship headed towards Naboo. The ship was hijacked by pirates and the crew was left on their own and she was taken. I figured that the pirates would have brought her here."

Car whistled. "Well, well, Mara Jade, trying to find an Imperial, huh? Are you doing it for the Rebellion or for the Imperials?"

Mara shrugged. "Does it really matter? I know that you have no preference for either side, whichever one pays the most. Now do you have any information or do I have to take my credits elsewhere?"

Car held up his hand. "Now, no need to get hasty. I may have heard something about that through a friend, but how many credits are we talking?"

Mara handed him a bag and Car counted them real quick, then grinned. "My dear, whichever side you are working for definitely pays well. Alright, here's what I know," He leaned in, "Two guys named Bodo and Jod hijacked the ship. Apparently they had heard that it was mostly unprotected and that it would be a easy catch. I don't think they knew it was carrying an Imperial Princess, which I suspect is the woman you are looking for. They brought her here, to this bar, when we had our bride sale last week. She was sold to and married a smuggler by the name of Han Solo. He is infamous around here for continuously having a bounty on his head by Jabba the Hut and living to tell about it. He fell off the planet right after he bought her, but I have no word as to where they were headed. That's all I got. Good luck."

A customer shouted for more drink and Car moved away to get one.

Mara turned back to Luke with a grim look on her face. "I guess this just got a whole lot more complicated then I had imagined. We should go ask the guys who work at the landing station if they have any idea where this Solo guy could have been going. Come on."

Luke nodded and followed. He was still in shock over this new news. Leia, married to a smuggler! Although, the marriage could be easily annulled, but what if he had, forced himself on her? Luke clenched his fists. If that was the case, he would make certain that Solo suffered as much pain as possible before being sliced to death with Luke's lightsaber, or Anakin's, whoever got to Solo first.

Wait, he told himself, stop thinking of such things, we need to focus on getting Leia back home safely before we kill Solo.

He pushed his anger back and followed Mara a little more closely, hoping that Leia was not been subjected to some sort of horrible punishment.

**How was it? Do you think that scrubbing Han's floors would be called 'horrible punishment'? It could be, especially in the kitchen :) I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and please remember to REVIEW! I always look forward to what you all have to say about my chapters. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	23. Argument With Love

**Hello my dear readers! I hope that you all like this chapter, so ENJOY!**

Leia marched through the halls of the Falcon before she finally arrived at the wad of cords, wires and what not that constituted a room. She pushed her way through until she finally arrived beside Han. Han was standing a wad of wires in one hand, another wad in the other, and seemed to be trying to figure out how to connect the two.

"Chewie, get down here already! I need to you put the conduit back together before we blow every fuse in this ship. Chew...oh." Han stopped yelling when he spotted Leia next to him, her face in a death glare and her hands clenched into a fist, which seemed to be ready to aim at his face. "What do you want, your highnessess?"

Leia broke her death glare to say, "Just one simple, small request that I think you can manage: SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR YOU!"

Han stared at her for a minute, then burst into laughter.

As he leaned against the wall, holding his stomach, Leia could only watch, her sanity beginning to slip to the edge. "What the heck are you laughing at?!" She shouted at him.

Han just shook his head, still laughing uncontrollably. When he was finally able to calm down, he only said, "You are just full of surprises."

Leia crossed her arms. "And what exactly is that supposed to me? I was serious about what I said."

"I just think that a life with you would never be boring. Not that I even want to consider spending a few decades with you, but the past couple days have been, well, interesting, to say the least."

"And what would be wrong with spending a few decades with me?" Leia blurted out before she could think.

Han just stared at her before laughing again. "You and I both know that we would kill each other before we even made it into the bedroom for our honeymoon. We just have to make it through the next couple weeks, and then you can go find your little proper accountant type guy and live happily ever after."

"And what would you do? Go and find a stripper to live with, well, at least until she found a better paying customer."

Han scowled at her. "Hey, at least she would be better in bed than you would be."

"And how would you know? You and I have never done it!"

"So what? Do you want to try it?"

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHHH. Hee hee :) I know that this was short, but I only have limited inspiration right now, but I knew that if I did not get something up, you would all come and shoot me. So, please REVIEW and I will try and get the next chapter up sooner, and with hopefully a longer length. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	24. Love Reaches A Decision Kind Of

**Alright, I am sorry(again) for being late in the update, but I have not been able to think up what to write, but I finally sat my butt in the chair and started typing. Hopefully you will all like this chapter, and if not, well, whatever :) Please review, thank you! ENJOY!**

_**P.S. And now, for the conclusion to the last chapter...**_

Leia stood flabbergasted, not knowing what to say. She kept opening, then closing, her mouth, words failing her. Her mind was still spinning with the offer that Han has just made. And the fact that he was smirking at her was not helping her dignity any.

Han picked up his wrench and start fixing something new. "See, what did I tell you, we would never make it. Even when I place an idea such as that on the table, you refuse to agree to it. And that was just about our bed, we haven't even got started on who will be in charge of taking out the trash."

Before her mind could come up with a sensible answer, her mouth decided to say, "Who said I was refusing?"

Han stopped working and look at her. "So, you are agreeing then?"

"I didn't say that, I was just wanting to know who had told you that I was refusing. I definitely did not say anything of the sort."

"So, what you're saying is that you are not agreeing, but you aren't refusing either."

"No, I have not stated my opinion either way. I will need time to decide if I want to agree to this, arrangement, or if I wish to decline and never bring up this subject again."

Han stared at her. "Arrangement? I have never heard that term used before, unless it had money involved. How much time do you need to decide?"

"Well, I would first have to decide on the pros and cons of each side, debating if one side outweighs the other or if both are equal in points. I would then need to decide on any consequences that I would incur from both sides, and if I can live with those consequences. After that, I would need to analyze your character and decide if you are the man that I wish to share my bed with, or if you are just an accidental husband that I need to get rid of. That might take a while as I would need to observe you as you go about your day, and in how you interact with other people, such as Chewie and myself. Once I have decided on your character(which right now is not looking very good), I will return to you and give you my final decision. If it is a no, then we will separate and proceed with our lives like none of this occurred. If a yes miraculously occurs, then we will need to discuss the proper procedure of, well, doing that."

"Procedure?"

Leia nodded. "Yes. Flowers, a nice dinner and fresh sheets on the bed would all be requirements if we are to be together. Any questions?"

Han stared at her incredulously. "You sound more like a politician than a girl I picked up on Tattooine."

Leia shrugged, hoping to disguise her fear of being found out. "I listen to people talk, that's all. Now, again, do you have any questions?"

Han thought for a moment then stepped towards her. "Well, not right off hand. However, I think I might have an idea that could help you make a decision sooner."

"And what would that b..." Leia was cut off as Han's lips came down upon her own. Her legs went wobbly as they kissed, and she had to agree with Han, her view was becoming slightly biased.

**So, what do you think? I did promise a longer chapter, so at least I fulfilled that promise. Please REVIEW, and I will get back to writing as soon as I can. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	25. Love Explores

**Hi again! Yes, I am back, and no, I did not fall off the face of the Earth. Inspiration just keeps fleeing me(I think it must be frightened of me and goes and hides on top of my bookshelf. Bad inspiration), thus I have been thinking that I need to update, but I can't. So, you are probably sick of my stupid excuses and wish that I would just get on with the story. Fine, here it is, ENJOY.**

Luke followed Mara back to the ship, wondering if he should think of a plan or if she already had one.

When they arrived at the ship, Mara turned back to him, causing him to stop suddenly. "Alright, here's the plan. I heard that you and Leia are connected through the Force, can you communicate with her or try to figure out where she is?"

Luke had been trying that ever since he heard that Leia was missing and had gotten no pointers. But he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He tried to connect with Leia, but his mind was a blank, he could not connect with her at all. He shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Nothing, I cannot get to her. Did you have another plan?"

"Of course I did, I just wanted to try that and see if it worked. We'll have to go to he port and see what ships left with a woman who looked like Leia. Let's go."

After asking what seemed, to Luke, every scuzzy, dirty, wondering-if-they-should-shoot-you thieves at the ports, Mara was able to finally able to get some information from one of the older ones.

"Yeah, I saw Solo with a girl. Came in the evening, and he seemed to be in a hurry to get off the planet. Of course with the size of bounty he has on his head from Jabba, I would be getting off this dirt ball fast too. The girl seemed to be eager as well too leave, but also a little worried about going with Solo."

"Do you know where he might be headed?" Mara asked.

The man shrugged. "No idea. He could be headed to Coruscant, he could be headed to the other side of the galaxy. Hard to tell at this point."

Mara frowned and looked thoughtful. "Well, on to the next plan. Thank you for your help." Mara turned to leave, but Luke stepped forward, breaking Mara's rule.

"Would he hurt, or force himself on her?" He had to know that at least.

The man shook his head. "No, he is not the type. Plus, the girl looked like the type to kick him hard enough in defense to make him unable to anyway."

Luke grinned. Yes, Leia would do that, if needed.

Yes, Leia could kick when she needed to, and many would argue that the moment she was currently with Han would call for a swift kick to get his lips off of her. However, her mind had turned to jelly and now not only was she allowing Han to kiss her, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was actually ENJOYING the kiss.

Luke would not be proud.

The kiss only ended when Han pulled back and they both caught their breath. Han looked down at Leia, grinning.

"Any change of thought?"

Leia shrugged, her head still whirling from the kiss. "Perhaps, but I will not give a definent yes or no answer at this point."

Han stepped back, rolling his eyes. "You are hard to win over, but I have a feeling that you have already made up your mind, you just don't want to consider that you do find me attractive and appealing."

Leia snorted. "Appealing? If your head was any bigger, we would be flying in it, ship and all. That little, kiss, merely distracted me temporarily. My answer is still being decided."

"Yeah, well, I have an idea that tonight will show your decision, even if you don't want to admit it right now." He turned around and started heading out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Leia asked.

"To go and see if that part worked. I have better things to do in the daytime than make out with you. Now, nighttime, that's a different story." Han threw her one last smirk before closing the door, leaving Leia fuming.

"We did not, you, ugh!" Leia spun around and headed in the opposite direction, certain that Han was not attractive or appealing, just arrogant, egotistical and, well, some other mean word for him that she could not remember right now.

**Okay, time for more of my long notes. Hmmmm, never mind, I am not really in the mood to write that much. Just review and I will try to update at some point. I have been super busy, but I will try as best as I can. Dang it, I am breaking Yoda's rule: Do or do not, there is no try. Oh well, I did not say I was obsessed with Star Wars, just that I love the characters :) Until next chapter, Li Li.**

**P.S. Happy 25th Chapter! Another milestone! If you have not gotten it already, I like milestones. They remind me that I have actually written a lot, even when it does not seem so. A big T~H~A~N~K Y~O~U to all my incredibly loyal readers, you make a writer's world go round. Also thank you to all my readers to review, subscribe and favorite both me and my stories, you guys keep me going and keep me happy. Li Li  
**


	26. Love Relaxes

**Hi again everyone! Here is the next chapter, but I just wanted to let you all know that I have a very, very basic outline of the story in my head, but each time I am just wingin' it(like most of my stories :). So the reason I do not update quite as often as I would like to is because I have to actually figure out where I am going with each chapter. Just hang in and enjoy the ride, thanks for hanging on so far! Anyway, ENJOY!**

That night, after avoiding Han at all costs, Leia sat in the cockpit, staring at the stars. It always amazed her how beautiful the galaxy was. As a child, when she would go a political trips with her parents, her father would always take her up to the viewing deck and hold her high up so she could see everything.

Leia wiped a tear from her eye. Her father. She missed him so much, him and her mother and brother. They were probably worried sick about her. Who knows how much chaos has ensued with her family searching the galaxy for her. She was surprised that the stars were not on fire from her father blowing up anyone that got in his way.

Leia sat up a little straighter. She had to stop worrying about her situation. She would see her parents soon and then everything would be fine again. She wished she could send them a message explaining her situation to them, but that would be hoping for too much. All she had to do was sit tight and try to relax until she was able to get off this flying chunk of metal.

Behind her, the cockpit door opened. "There you are." Han said, sliding into the seat beside her. "I've been searching all over this ship for you, Chewie thought that maybe you got sucked out a air hole and was floating dead in space."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Well, you can tell your walking rug buddy that I am perfectly alive. I just wanted to find some peace and quiet that was in a location not swarming with mildew."

"I'll tell him that." Han looked in the direction Leia was staring and asked, "What's so fascinating out there that you are looking at?"

Leia shrugged and looked down. "Nothing, just admiring the stars, I normally do not have very much time to admire them on Coruscant."

"Why is that?"

"Well, because..." Leia stopped herself from blurting out her true political occupation. "Um, just because I get so caught up in work that I never look up."

Han nodded. "Yeah, I never admire the stars much myself. My ship is always having problems, or I'm being shot at or chased, those kind of things tend to keep me staring at my control panel instead of outside." Han paused. "So, did you get anything for dinner?"

Leia shook her head.

Han grinned. "Good, because I made you something nice."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "You made dinner?"

"Hey, don't act so surprised, I do have some cooking talent. Of course, the cleaning in the kitchen that you did really helped me find enough food for the both of us, and even some extra for Chewie," Han stood up, "what do you say?"

Leia nodded and stood up, curious more than anything to see what culinary creation Han was able to make.

* * *

While Leia was having a peaceful evening, Luke was practically in a panic as he and Mara sat on the ship. Mara looked calm as she ate her bread, while Luke had not even touched his cold meal of bread and sauce. He just kept searching his mind for some way of finding Leia, but none would come. He wished his father was here, he would have an idea. Suddenly, the idea struck him. He stood up and headed to the communication dock.

"I'm going to contact my father, he may have new information on Coruscant." As he reached for the on switch, Mara grabbed his hand.

"No! You cannot do that." Luke stared at her.

"And why not? They will want an update and they may have new information for us."

"Because it could be dangerous. We could be traced."

"By who? That Solo guy? Why would he trace us? How could he trace us?"

Mara shook her head. "Not Solo, someone else, someone more dangerous than a smuggler."

"Who?"

Mara sighed. "I cannot explain now, but they cannot find us here, we could be killed if they found us."

Luke stared at her, but slowly moved away from the communication station. "Alright, I will trust you, but I want an explanation soon. Now what do you propose we do instead?"

Mara watched his hand for a moment and then turned and headed to the cockpit. "I need to go find some friends of mine. I'll drop you off on Naboo on my way, but I have to go alone."

Luke opened his mouth to protest, but Mara had already closed the cockpit door and locked it.

**How as it? I will never, ever know until I get some REVIEWS from my darling, perfect, fantastic readers! A little too thick? Okay, then just send me a review and I will work on what the next chapter will be. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	27. Love Comes to Conclusions

**Hello to my favorite readers! I am still working on the plot line but I promise that it will make sense soon!(Hopefully) ENJOY!**

Luke banged on the cockpit door, shouting at Mara, "Let me in! We have to talk about this!" No response, and Luke's hand was getting sore.

He stood back and tried to use the Force to open the door, anxious to talk to Mara. But he was surprised when after several minutes of trying, it was still not opening. He searched the door with his mind and discovered that it was being held shut with a Force shield.

Luke was dumbfounded. How in the world...? Of course. Mara.

He had been suspecting that she was Force sensitive, but he believed it to be at a beginning level, something she did not even realize. He would have never suspected that she actually knew she was Force sensitive, much less be so well skilled in it to be able to keep a door shut against the powers of another Force user.

Luke slumped down to the floor. Now he really needed to talk to Mara, however he knew by now that she was as stubborn as he was, and that she would not let him in until their were at their proper location.

But as soon as that door opened, she would be in for a surprise.

* * *

While Luke was trying to talk to his wife, Leia was busy eating with her husband. Han had surprised her with a delicious meal, with a meat, bread and salad all perfectly cooked. She had cleared her plate twice and was now hoping that he had made something just as good or better for dessert. He did not disappoint. Out came dark chocolate pudding, complete with coconut sprinkles on top. She licked the spoon clean, relaxing in her chair for the first time all evening. When she pushed her licked-clean bowl away and sighed, content, Han smiled at her.

"I take it that dinner was to your satisfaction?"

Leia nodded and closed her eyes. "Very."

"I found some clean sheets for the bedroom, and I threw the old ones out for obvious reasons."

"Good," Leia replied, her eyes still closed, "I was worried that they would begin to mold and even move."

Han laughed. "Yeah, they were getting close to it, I admit. So, are you feeling tired?"

Leia shook her head. "No, just relaxed, it has been an exhausting couple of days."

"Then, are you ready for bed?"

Leia shrugged. "I suppose so, clean sheets do sound good."

Han stood up, as Leia opened her eyes. "Then you can go on in, while I clean up in here."

Leia stood up as he began to gather dishes and headed towards the bedroom.

Her evening had been wonderful; good food, the promise of a good bed and even Han could be considered good company. Now she would just curl up in bed and relax, perhaps not to sleep, but at least to just have time to think.

When she arrived at the door and opened it, she stopped dead in her tracks, suddenly realizing what she had agreed to.

On the bed were clean sheets, pulled back, but around it were candles and a nice scent, lavender perhaps? She stared at the scene, not sure if she should run back to the cockpit and lock the door, or curl up in bed and lock the bedroom door. But it had no lock, and Han would probably know how to pick it anyway. Just her darn luck, of course, kicking back in.

But what is so bad about it? A little voiced asked her. Han did meet your requirements.

But, she mentally answered back, I do not want to, well, sleep with him yet. I have no even decided if I like him yet!

Yet? It asked. So you have been thinking of it. No one can blame you, he is quite ruggedly handsome.

Yes, she conceded, he does have that going for him.

And he had been kind to you, putting up with you being an odd addition to his ship. And do not forget he saved you from that bride trade. Just think of the other man you would have ended up with, and he would not have been as easy going with your temper tantrums has Han has been.

Yeah, your right, Han has been kind to me, Leia agreed, but if we were to consummate our relationship, it would make it official, done, complete, and I do not want to be married to a smuggler.

But who says he would always be a smuggler? You make more than enough money as a Princess to support him, and he would probably like all the nice perks that comes with being married to royalty, like protection from ex-bosses with debts to be paid.

True, he would probably give up his life of crime once he saw a better life. But what about my parents? And Luke!

Your parents love you, then would support your decision, or at least not push for a divorce. As for Luke, he would probably get used to it eventually, as long as Han never hurts you.

Oh, fine, you make valid points, Leia groaned, but I am still not sure if I like him well enough.

Or it could just be your pride talking for you, as usual, the voice reminded her.

True, all true. Her pride did normally get between her and the ones she loved, including Luke. And Leia knew, in her heart, what she had know since her argument with Han about her 'requirements'. Now she would just need to tell him what it was.

* * *

When Han came to the bedroom and peeked in, not sure if he would find her or not. What he did find was Leia standing alone, glaring at him.

She stalked up to him, still glaring at him. He wondered if she was going to slap him, but instead she yanked his neck down to her level and kissed him, sealing their deal forever.

**Okay, what did you think? Was the little voice thing too weird? I was just rolling with it since I knew that Leia would have a hard time coming to this decision, and arguing with yourself always makes things simpler. I know have an idea for a plot, so please REVIEW and I will update as soon as I can. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	28. Love Captured

**Hello my beloved readers! I hope that you are all ready for my new chapter, and if you do enjoy it, please review after! ENJOY!**

After a fitful night of sleeping and planning, Luke finally awoke and noticed that the ship had landed. He sensed that Mara was still in the cockpit, sleeping. He tried to open the exit door, but found that Mara had force-shielded that as well. At least she had been as thorough and cautious as he would have been.

He ate a small breakfast and prepared some for Mara as well. He knocked on the door and heard her say, "What?" In a groggy voice.

"Breakfast," Luke answered. A minute later the door opened and Mara stood there, her clothes rumpled but a glare on her face.

"Thank you," She said simply as she took her plate and then closed the door again, leaving Luke staring at metal.

Luke sat back down to wait. Again.

Half an hour later Mara emerged and went into the bathroom. Another half an hour and she emerged clean and in new clothes. She watched Luke stand up and calmly pick up the bag that he had packed, as if waiting for him to attack her and make her take him with her. She was surprised at his complacently but did not say anything.

Luke followed her off the ship and realized that they were in a space port. However, he realized that they were not on Naboo by the simple fact that when he looked out the port entrance it was just space and far away stars, no planet. He was stunned, he had no idea why they were there or why Mara had lied to him, but he just followed her sure steps out of the port and into the hallways.

They passed few people in their trip, and those they did pass stared at Luke as if he was for show to them. Mara ignored them and they seemed to ignore her as well. They took many twists and turns, going up several levels on the transporter until Luke was fairly sure he was lost. With each step, he was getting more and more worried about why he was there and what would happen to him. He frantically tried to think of a plan, but he knew that it was hopeless.

Finally, they came to a door with two guards in front. They wore no definitive markings so Luke had no idea whom they represented. Mara nodded to both of them and they opened the door and allowed them to enter.

As they entered, Luke was shocked to see a long table full of various people, both human and humanoid, who had all stopped talking and were now watching him and Mara.

Mara once again ignored everyone and headed straight to the head of the table, where a man and woman sat. "General Ackbar, Mon Mothma, glad to see you both well."

"And you as well, Mara." Mon Mothma replied, carefully avoiding Luke's stunned look. "We were pleased to hear that you had made it safely here with no problems."

Luke suddenly came forward and said, "What's going on? Why am I here?"

General Ackbar turned to Mara. "You have not told him yet?"

"Told me what?" Luke asked impatiently.

Mara pursed her lips as she shook her head.

"Well, then I shall make the introductions," General Ackbar replied. He turned to Luke. "You are now a prisoner of the Rebel Alliance and our key to negotiations with the Empire."

Luke was in so much shock that he did not notice the guard come up behind him and inject a sleeping potion. The last thing he saw before he fell into a deep sleep was Mara's eyes full of shame as she watched him fall.

**Did you like it? Love it? Want some more of it?(Sorry, odd song moment :) Please REVIEW and let me know what you think of this new plot twist. I am working my way slowly towards a plot, so hopefully it all turns out good. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	29. Surprises for Love

**Good day, my loyal readers! Here is the next installment in the thrilling story that you have decided to enjoy reading(or at least, I hope that it is thrilling). And now, enough of this semi-sophisticated writing. ENJOY!**

Leia slowly opened her eyes the next morning. The room was dark, like usual, but she felt sore. She groaned and rolled over, hitting something large in the process. Not happy about this new obstacle she reached over and turned on the light. She screamed.

Han bolted upright and looked frantically around for his blaster. "What, what is it?"

Leia hugged the sheet to herself, trying to figure out what was happening. She was naked, she realized that, Han seemed to be at least naked form the waist up(she did not want know about below), and they were in the same bed together. There was only one possible explanation to this situation.

It was a dream.

Simple as that. She was having yet another strange and romantic dream with Han in it. Leia took a deep breath. Such a relief. Now she just needed to lay back down and wait until morning.

However, while she was coming to this conclusion, Han had finally gotten over his initial panic and was now looking, well, more like glaring at her. "What did you do that for?"

"What?" Leia asked innocently.

"Scream like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Leia shrugged, smiling. "Sorry, but you will not have to worry, when I wake up I promise not to scream like that."

Han stared at her. "Wake up? You are already awake!"

"No, I am still asleep. It is the only logical conclusion."

"Conclusion? To what?"

Leia motioned around her. "To this, this, situation that I find myself in. I had previously been in this type of dream before, so that must be the answer."

Han leaned back against the headboard and crossed his arms over his chest. "You have had another dream like this? What was it like?"

Leia thought for a moment. "Well, it was nothing like this, actually. We were on Naboo, in a house next to the lake. We had this large canopy bed on the deck. You were in bed with me and we were snuggled together after...hey!"

Han was trying to stifle a laugh. Finally he just burst into laughter, so hard that tears started coming down. Leia sat up, glaring at him.

"What is your problem? The other Han I had in my dream never laughed at me."

"Maybe that is because I am not a Dream Han," He wiped the tears away and grinned at her, "This is real life, sweetheart, so you had better get used to it."

Leia could only stare at him, brain numb with embarrassment and realization at what she had done.

* * *

While Leia had a eventful night, Luke had spent it in a prison cell, slowly recovering from the drug they had given him. When he awoke the next morning, he studied the room, deciding that he was going nowhere on his own. He sighed and sat back on the bed, prepared to wait until they let him out.

After an hour, the door finally opened and a guard walked in. "You have been summoned to the council's meeting."

Luke nodded and stood up, wondering what they wanted to let him know now. After a few minutes, they arrived back at the chamber he had been to yesterday. As he walked in, he kept his face neutral, not wanting to let the 'council' members know any of his thoughts.

Mara was standing to the side, staring straight ahead, avoiding his gaze. Luke was stopped at the end of the table, where he sat down, allowed to look down the table at the people who had kidnaped him.

Mon Mothma was the first to break the silence. "I trust that you slept well last night."

Luke nodded, saying nothing.

Mon Mothma continued. "We have decided that we will not keep you here."

Luke brightened. They were letting him go?

"Instead, we have learned from our most trusted advisors that it would be better if you taken to another planet to be watched."

Luke's heard fell.

Bail spoke up. "You will be perfectly safe, no harm will come to you. You will merely stay on the planet with Mara as a guard, and with two people who wish to mentor you."

Luke raised an eyebrow, showing emotion for the first time. "Mentor me? In what?"

"The Force," A voice said behind him.

Mon Mothma nodded in that direction. "Luke Skywalker, may I introduce you to the last two Jedi Masters, Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi."

**Oh boy, this should get interesting. What do you think of this new twist? And of poor Leia's interesting morning after? Please REVIEW and let me know then. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	30. Love's Different Beginning

**Hello to all my readers, near and far! Here is the next chapter(if you do not already know that) and more thrilling adventures with the Skywalker family! Please review afterward and tell me what you think, like or hate about it. ENJOY!**

Han grinned. "Any new 'logical conclusions'?"

Leia just stared at him. This was not happening. This was not possible. She could not have, have, with him, that. None of her thoughts wanted to go straight, and now she was wondering if she was going to faint in shock. NO! She told herself, you will not faint in front of, or over, Han nerf-herder Solo! She glared at him and swung her fist at his head.

He was faster than she imagined, grabbing her fist mid air and not letting go. "Hey, no hitting this early in the day, sweetheart. We have not even had morning..."

"NO!" Leia yelled at him, "No, no and no again! This was a mistake, a horrible, stupid mistake. You drugged me, I know you did. You slipped something into my food last night, under the cover of being 'romantic'. Ha! You just wanted to get me into bed with you."

"I thought that the whole point of being romantic was to do just that. Besides, I did not drug you, you came on your own accord. In fact, you started it last night, if you remember correctly, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me Sweetheart! I am not your sweetheart, I will never be your sweetheart, and at this rate I intend to never be anyone's sweetheart!" Leia pulled at her arm, "And let go of my arm."

"Sorry," Han said, letting her go, "I thought that sweetheart was a nice sounding name. But there are a couple hundred that I could think of just for you. Now let me see..."

Leia screamed again and got up, yanking half the sheets with her as cover. She began looking for her clothes. Not seeing a single scrap of clothing, she turned and glared at Han again, "Where are my clothes?"

Han shrugged, holding back a grin. "No idea, you probably hid them yourself, since you seem to have trouble deciding between dreams and reality."

Leia bit back another scream. "You stole my clothes? You lying, conniving, nerf-herding, son of a..."

Han held up his hand, cutting her off. "Hey, no need to say something you will regret later. I am sure that your clothes are under the bed or something."

Han got up, no sheet, and Leia averted her eyes, practically steaming in anger. Han finally found their clothes in a corner, under a sheet. He pulled on his clothes and handed Leia hers.

"I'm going to go and see about breakfast, since you seem to not be in the mood right now. I'll save you some in the kitchen, but I am not bringing it to you in bed, princess."

And with that, he was out the door, leaving Leia to just stare at him at the accuracy of the new 'nickname'.

* * *

With Luke, he was busy being led to a ship by an older man with white hair, a brown rode and a lightsaber at his side; Mara, avoiding his gaze and direction; and a little green alien, with a brown rode and lightsaber as well. Luke wondered if he could even fit it in his three fingered hands, but he had a faint feeling that when needed, you wanted to be on the good side of the little green man, alien, thing.

Luke had not had much time to think about the whole mentoring idea before he was quickly rushed from the council room at the announcement that non-Rebellion ships were arriving at any time. He had no time to ask questions or even study the two men he was following closely.

When they arrived in the hanger bay, they climbed on board a simple ship. Luke strapped himself in, with Mara in the chair beside him, the two men in front. Luke watched the stars come into sight and then blur as they jumped into hyperspace, wondering where the unknown ships were from and thinking in the back of his mind that they were probably important to him.

The unknown ships were Imperial, run by an incredibly worried Empress and one baffled Emperor, who had just felt something in the Force that was important, but impossible.

**And there it is. Now mom and dad are back in the story, and they will be in for a couple of surprises. Please REVIEW! I love to read reviews, some of you are hilarious to read. If you have a chance, go and check out some of the reviews for this story, they are pretty funny :) Until next chapter, Li Li**

**P.S. Happy 30****th**** Chapter! Yay! Even more story written! I hope that you all are still enjoying it, and if you come up with any ideas, please let me know, I am always eager for more inspiration. **

**Thank you to all my dear readers, who come and actually read what I have written. I write for you!**

**Thank you to my reviewers, who take the time to let me know what they think, and give me a good laugh with some of their, well, interesting comments :) **

**And thank you to all of you who have put my story in your favorites or on your alert list, along with me, the humble author. I like to see emails saying that such and such has favorited your story or put your story on their alert lists. It gives me a bit of encouragement. Here is to future chapters and cliffhangers! Li Li**


	31. Thinking of Love and Locations

**Hello Readers! I am still making this story up as I go, but hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait. Also, can you believe that I have been working on this story for almost a whole year? That is a LONG time. I have changed quite a bit, but I am glad that people have kept reading it. I hope to finish up this story before the end of this year, but who knows what will happen to the plot line! Without further ado, ENJOY!**

The trip was uneventful, safe and incredibly boring. Luke passed the time memorizing every feature on the two men that he could see. But even after about an hour of doing that, he saw nothing new and stared out the window into space. But his mind was not on the stars, he was thinking of his new 'apprenticeship'. Should he accept this or should he fight them? What could they teach him? Would they teach him good ways or would they turn him from the way his father had raised him?

Luke sighed and shook his head. Worrying would do him no good. He was in no position to fight them or to attempt a escape. He may as well sit tight and learn what he could from them. Eventually the Rebellion would let him go and he would return to searching for Leia.

At the thought of his twin, his heart sank. He had no idea where in the galaxy she could be, or if she was safe. All he could do was hope that she was able to use the Force to keep herself protected and that she was not harmed.

He was also beginning to wonder if Mara had really been trying to help him find her or if it was all a sham to get him captured. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was still staring straight ahead, face emotionless. He felt her calm demeanor, as if she was meditating. It was weird now, to know that she was Force sensitive. That opened up a whole new view that he had of her. Now he knew that not only could she want to, if she wanted to, kill him in his sleep, but now he could not beat her out with the Force. He sensed that she was skilled in the Force, not some newbie. He knew that the Rebellion would have never assigned a newbie to marry him and kidnap him. But that did not make him feel any better, so he went back to moping at the window.

* * *

While Luke was busy moping about his sister, the sister herself was busy trying to come to terms with her new, um, situation with Han. She had dressed, brushed her hair, even made the bed back up. Anything to keep her busy enough so she would not have to go eat breakfast with Han. She had no idea how they would react to one another. She was worried that it would be awkward and silent, neither knowing what to do or what to say. But she was also scared that there would be no awkwardness and that what had happened last night would seem normal and that they would settle down to a nice breakfast before returning...

Oh stop it, she mentally yelled at herself. So she was not completely regretful at what had happened last night, that still did not give her the right to admit that she enjoyed it or, worse still, daydream about it.

She was getting just as bad as Han. Soon she would be happily coming to bed with him, perhaps, dare she even think it, be happy being married to him? But that would not happen, she would make sure of it. She was a princess, an Imperial Princess, daughter of Emperor Anakin Skywalker and Empress Padme Skywalker, two of the most incredible and powerful people in the whole galaxy. She needed to live up to her title and lineage. If not for them, then for her own sanity.

* * *

Speaking of the Emperor and Empress, they were busy negotiating a peace treaty with the Rebellion. Wait, negotiating? Actually more like the Rebellion trying to negotiate, Padme listening half heartedly, still worried about her two children, and Anakin was not listening at all, preferring to spend his time searching the Force for the mysterious Jedi signatures that he had felt for just a split second when he arrived.

If there were still Jedi in the galaxy, they would be invaluable allies to have, and incredible teachers for himself and his children. But he would need to find them first, hoping that they would not think of him as an enemy as they did Emperor Palpatine.

Mon Mothma shared a look with Bail Organa. This discussion was going no where fast. They would need to bring up the tool that they held on their side, the tool that would bring the Emperor and Empress's attentions back to them.

Bail cleared his throat. "Emperor, Empress, we have something we wish to tell you."

Padme looked up, curious. Anakin barely glanced up.

Mon Mothma smiled slightly. "We have information that you may find valuable to you and your, um, empire."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Anakin asked, slightly intrigued.

"The locations of your two missing children."

**How was it? I am not a Jedi, so I cannot sense if you enjoyed this story or not. You will need to click the Review button, write some random or thoughtful or strange or dramatic bit of writing, and then press send so I can enjoy it in my inbox. It will not take a long at all, and I need encouragement from readers that you have stuck by me this past year. Now I just have to get my head together and figure out how to finish the story. No idea how, but I am sure that I will come up with something before the 2****nd**** Anniversary. I hope. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	32. A Discovery of Love

**Good day to my favorite readers! Okay, any readers are my favorite, but still, that makes you all special! Fine, that sounds corny. But I can actually shut up and get on with the story (eventually). Like right about... now! Actually, no, not right now. I do have to apologize for the late update. The reason is because I still have no idea how this story is going. I just make it up each chapter, and leave a cliff hanger that I have to somehow settle the next chapter. Anyway, enough writing excuses, please ENJOY!**

Just as Luke was tempted to try and melt the window in front of him with his eyes, the ship dropped from hyperspace and began to descend onto a planet. Luke studied the landscape as they passed and searched for other life forms with the Force. The planet was pretty much a huge swamp, and, so far, he detected no human or humanoid, in fact, he only detected small life forms, such as birds and other creatures. Great, he thought, now I am on a planet with no other Imperial on it. This should be fun.

They finally went down through the trees and landed on a rusty landing dock. As Luke followed Mara off the ship, he inwardly groaned when they approached an even rustier shuttle craft. It had to be at least a decade old, and the constant moisture had not done much to improve the paint. He loved flying, but he was always a bit apprehensive when it came to older ships. But the old man proved capable of handling the ship and they were soon rushing through the trees, avoiding any vines, stumps or snakes. Luke relaxed a little. It felt good to have the wind in his hair. He used to race his father on Coruscant when he was younger. Normally it would be a tie, but sometimes the Skywalker blood got the better of them and either father or son would cheat and thus secure his victory.

But the ride was over too quickly, as the old man stopped the craft in front of a couple huts. Luke stepped down and surveyed the scene. Yes, this should be fun(deep sarcasm here). The area looked like someone plopped down a couple piles of weeds, called them huts, and surrounded it with mud. Lots of mud. Luke could not tell if it was from a recent rainstorm or if it was always like this. What's more, he could not imagine this being the home of two supposed Jedi masters. Of course, that still remained to be seen. But the place did not look like it should house even a couple banthas, much less humans.

But he was saved from having to wonder by the old man. "Mara, please take Luke to your quarters, where you two will be staying."

Mara and Luke both looked at him in shock. "What?" They both asked.

The old man nodded. "You two are married, are you not? You will share a room. After you move his things in, Mara, bring him to the main room and we will discuss our plan of action." He and the green man turned and headed to the largest hut. Luke and Mara stared after them, but then Mara straightened up and turned to Luke.

"Pick up your bag and follow me. I have no idea what those two are thinking, but we will need to listen to them for now." Luke wanted to say something to her, but found no words and she quickly started heading towards one of the huts near the center. Luke could only pick up his bag and follow, something that he was getting tired of doing.

While Luke was busy following people around, Leia was busy, well, being Leia. After her initial tempter tantrum with Han, she had finally decided, at the prodding of her growling stomach, that she could suffer enough to see Han and eat breakfast.

She went to the eating area and found a food laden plate, some juice and no husband.

Odd, she thought. She was suspicious(not worried!) about where he was, but she decided that she would eat first, then find him.

She was almost done eating when BOOM! The ship jolted and she fell to the floor. The lights began flashing and she scrambled up and headed to the cockpit. She found Han and Chewie pushing buttons, hitting panels and trying to regain control of the ship.

"What's happening?" She shouted over the noise of multiple system-failing alerts.

"We're being attacked!" Han shouted back.

"I kind of figured that. By who?"

"No idea!" Han spun around and yanked some cords sticking out of the wall. "They just came out of no where and started shooting at us."

"Anything critical hit?" Leia studied the read outs.

Han shook his head. "They just hit us enough to stop us cold, but so far they have just come up behind us."

"Why would they do..." The ship lurched forward and Han grabbed Leia to steady her.

Han swore. "They have us in a tracking beam."

The communicator came on. "Smuggler ship, this is Imperial General Tock. Do you read?"

Han grabbed the communicator. "Yeah, so what do you want?"

"We are here to retrieve Princess Leia at the order of her father, The Emperor."

**I have no idea what other term to use for communicator. Sorry for not being technical, but I think you know what I am talking about. Alrighty then, time to ask for a REVIEW, even though I may not deserve...nah, I do need a review, so get to it and send me one! Thank you! They are greatly appreciated! Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	33. A New Situtation For Love

**Hello to all my readers! As Winter sets in(yes, Winter. I suspect snow soon where I live), I hope to be able to hunker down and update more frequently. Until that point, I guess you will just have to deal with my kind of random updates. Oh well, as long as I update, correct? ENJOY!**

Silence. Surprise. Shock. Anger. Fury. All of these emotions were emanating in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, with Chewie surprised, Han and Leia, well, all the rest. The communicator crackled again.

"Smuggler ship, do you read?" Han turned his end on again, eerily calm.

"I read you loud and clear."

"We know that you have the Princess in your captivity."

Han glanced over at Leia. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Confirmed. You will brought aboard our ship, and if you surrender freely and without resistance, you will be taken prisoner on the charge of kidnaping a Royal Family member, however, you will be shown a fair trial and have access to a defense. If you should fight, we will have no choice of to execute you on site. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. General Tock out." The communicator went silent, making the cockpit seem even smaller and warmer than usual.

Han turned his chair around, crossed his arms, and looked at Leia expectantly. "Well, Princess, it is actually Princess, right? You have only a couple of minutes to do a whole lot of explaining before I shoot myself in the mouth."

Luke ducked as he entered Mara's hut. The inside was clean, or as clean as you can get with a dirt floor. Nothing was out of place and Mara continued that theme by quickly unpacking and putting her things in their proper place. Luke just stood there, watching her. She still avoided his gaze, but he could not help admiring her efficiency and speediness. Of course, with a blaster in her hand, he knew that those two traits could mean his death. When she was done, she turned back to him.

"Do can put your things in this box until we can get you a better storage system. If you require food or water, they are in the main hut, but I do have a small thermos on my desk. The fresher is right behind here, and if you require a shower, you will need to go to the other end of camp, to the smallest hut. I will go and retrieve some dinner. Meet me in the main room when you are done unpacking." And with that, she was gone.

Luke stood there a moment, feeling as thought he was just shown a hotel room by a attendant, not his temporary home by his wife. He promptly put his few items of clothing away and headed outside. He was surprised that they were letting him walk alone like this. Although, he suspected that if he were to try and escape, they would be on him like a pack of wild dogs on a bone.

He found his way easily to the main room and stepped inside. Mara stood at the counter chopping some sort of vegetable into a salad. He sat down at one of the seats in front of the counter and looked around. It was not actually one main room, there were a couple doors off to other rooms, one of which he sensed the old man and the green man were. Mara finished the salad and put it into four bowls, with some seasonings on top. She then put them on a tray and motioned at Luke to follow her.

She led him into one of the rooms, where he found the others sitting on the ground. Mara sat down off to the side, after handing everyone a bowl. Luke wondered if the food would be poisoned, but he was too hungry to really care anymore. As he dove into the surprisingly tasty salad, the others calmly ate theirs, no one saying a word. Once all the bowls were empty, the old man set his down and addressed Luke.

"Luke, I know that you must be curious as to why you are here and who we are."

Luke shrugged. "You could say that. The whole kidnaping thing threw me off, and I suspect the fake allegiance that was supposed to happen between the Empire and the Rebellion through my marriage to my kidnapper is all a sham now."

The old man shook his head. "The allegiance still stands, if a bit shaky, but politics are not my concern. My concern is with you and your family."

Luke watched him carefully. "What about my family?"

"Well, your father as the Emperor, your mother as Empress and your sister as Princess, with you as Prince and heir to the Empire. It all concerns me and even perplexes me in some ways."

"Perplexes you?" Luke asked. "Look, I understand if you do not like the Empire, my parents or my sister and I. But my father is a fair ruler, and kidnaping me is not going to gain you any points with him."

"It is not the politics of your father ruling. It is the Force side of things, the Jedi," The old man sighed. "Your father, your sister and you all have special abilities that few people in the galaxy possesses now. But that way your father is ruling, no one else can learn to use such abilities of their own. No one can even realize that they may even have such abilities because your father does not support the teaching of the Force," The old man took a breath. "But that is a matter for a later date. What is currently the biggest problem of the galaxy is something that even your father is oblivious to, something that will destroy both the Empire and the Rebellion. Something that we need your help to combat."

Luke was surprised. "You need my help? With what? What could be powerful enough to crush the Rebellion and bring down the Empire?"

The green man, that Luke finally decided to call Yoda, spoke up. "A Sith."

**Oh boy, now we are getting somewhere. Okay, you all know the drill: Click the button below, type in a couple random words, and click send. (A.K.A. REVIEW!) I still love that you guys are enjoying the story. I am thinking that as I begin the process of wrapping this story up, I need to decide on a new fan fiction to begin. I will look in my book of ideas and at some point post a poll to get your thoughts on which story I should do next. You all will be the first to know when I do. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	34. Love Explains

**Hi again! Here is the new chapter, and I hope that it is slightly clearer than last time. I noticed you all asked questions, I did answer one, but just an overall reminder: this is an AU fan fiction story, with the me, the author, making up each chapter as I go. So things may not always be clear, but I do try to look back and make certain that I am consistent in names of things and titles. Please forgive any mistakes or oddness. It is just my nature :) ENJOY!**

Gulp.

That was Leia's first reaction. She saw her whole life flash before her eyes, oddly lingering on her father's fits of rage and her time with Han, creating the connection of how her father would freak out when he found out about her new husband.

She took a deep breath before answering Han. "Yes, my full name is Imperial Princess Leia Skywalker."

"And your father is the Emperor?" Han asked calmly.

"Yes."

"And, if I remember right, your twin brother is the Imperial Prince and Heir to the Throne?"

"Correct."

Han paused. "Then how is the seven Corellian hells have I been alive this long?"

"I never made any contact with anyone, I was hoping to just wait for you to take me to Coruscant safely then go to the Imperial Palace."

"How did you even end up on Tatooine? Did you decide being a princess was too boring and wanted to runaway and have a wild life?"

Leia shook her head. "I was kidnaped on route to Naboo. I never saw them coming and I do not know how long it was until my parents were notified that I was gone. Han, look, I am so sorry for lying to you, but it was the only way."

"Really? You could have tried telling the truth and see what happened. Does this mean that nothing that you have said to me has been the truth? It was all lies?"

Leia grabbed his arm. "No! Han, the only thing I lied about was my title, and that was for fear of my life. I know that an Imperial Princess would be a incredibly valuable, and expensive, item for any one of my father's enemies."

"Yeah, well, now they are going to think that was my main goal, money for royalty. So was everything else you did just to keep yourself alive?"

"No. Everything I did, no matter how idiotic, was true. And if you are thinking that I was trying to buy my freedom with sex, then you are greatly deceived. I would never do that. What we, um, did was completely from my heart, even if my head is in slight denial."

Han was silent, watching her. Finally, he sighed. "Look, Leia, I know that. But it would have been helpful if you had mentioned that your father was the emperor of the galaxy, and that I should make sure that you got home safely, so then I could maybe be guaranteed my life, much less my likelihood. But, I guess now I just have to use the Han Solo Charm on your father."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Right, like that will work. Just let me do all the talking, then I should be able to get my father to let you live."

Chewie groaned as the ship lurched. Leia landed on Han, who kept her close for a second, as the tracking beam put the ship down in the landing bay. All was silent, the three passengers waiting to see what would happen next.

Leia wiggled out of Han's arms and stood up. "I suppose we should go get this over with. Are you ready?"

Han snorted. "Oh yeah, I have been preparing my whole life for this moment. Let's just go, but make sure that Chewie and I don't get shot."

Leia nodded and led them to the entrance. Han opened it and they stood at the top of the ramp. Leia felt a lump form in her throat when she saw who was there to greet them.

"Hello Daddy."

**What did you think? I know that this chapter was only told from Leia's point of view, but I will do Luke's next chapter. Please REVIEW so I can see what you think, and if you have any questions that definitely need answered feel free to ask. Thank you! Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	35. Love Decides

**Hello world! I am still trying to figure out what in the world I am doing with this story, but I think I have an idea. Maybe. Still a little hazy. So, as I am still deciding on the ending, the story MAY seem to go slow, I do not know if I will have to drag things out more or something, but if I do end up doing that, I apologize. I know sometimes the middle parts between action are boring. But I will do my best to make them not boring. Anyway, I just wanted to give you a heads up about that. Now, onto the story! ENJOY!**

"A Sith?"

"Correct."

Luke stared at the two men across from. "Impossible. They were done when my father defeated Darth Sideous. There have been no signs or word of a Sith in the galaxy."

"A Sith does not go out and advertise its existence," The old man, Obi-Wan.

"I know that. The point is that my father would have felt something that big and evil in the galaxy. Besides, how do you know it even exists?"

"Meditating and searching, we have, for long time." Yoda replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Ever since your father took control of the Empire, we have been searching the galaxy to make certain that there was no Sith. It was only last year that we finally discovered him, and then only barely escaping with our lives."

"You have know for a year and are just know deciding to tell us?"

"We had to plan and prepare. Your father is not a man easily persuaded, and is hostile to Jedi. We knew that the only way we could destroy this Sith was to go to the next emperor, you."

Luke took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. "Why me?"

"Because you have incredible powers in the Force, if you could only develop them. We knew that your father would never listen to us, but we hoped you would."

"But why kidnap me? Why keep me here to train me?"

"A Sith your father has already destroyed," Yoda answered, "But now your destiny it is."

"We have meditated a long time about this, Luke," Obi-Wan added, "And we have realized that you are the one that must defeat the Sith. Yoda and I, well, we are no longer fit enough to engage such a man. But you are powerful in the Force, almost as powerful as your father. And while he is easily angered and was trained in the Force by a Sith, thus tainting his abilities. But you have not been trained by a Sith, and you can learn the ways of the Force from us, in order to learn to battle the Dark Side. We were forced to circumvent your father, who would block any attempt from us to help you, however, we do hope that he will come to our side and understand the dark forces that are against him and his empire. Now, Luke, do you accept our help? If so, we will begin your training in the morning. If not, then Mara will have to guard you until the Rebellion decides to send you back to your parents once treaty negotiations are through."

Luke cleared his mind, searching for an answer. What would his father say? His mother? Would Leia offer any advice? All he thought was silence. But he knew the answer, even if he was hesitant to say it.

"I accept."

**Hmmmm, so what did you think? Please let me know in a REVIEW! I am not too thrilled with this chapter, but I promise the next one will be better! Until then, Li Li**

_**P.S. Have a Happy Thanksgiving! I am so thankful for each and every one of you, my readers. You keep me writing and provide me with some VERY interesting reviews :) I look forward to writing again after this holiday. Bye!**_


	36. Informing Love

**Hello again! Guess what? I think I have a plan for this story! I finally decided on who I wanted the Sith to be, but it is an original idea, so hopefully you all like it. If not, feel free to post any suggestions of what you would have wanted to happen in a REVIEW. Until then, here is the next chapter and I hope that you all ENJOY!**

Leia wrung her hands as she followed her father. He had not said a word since her greeting, his face blank. That made her more worried. A blank face from her father meant that he was so angry that he did not want to reveal it. Han had followed closely behind her, eying the guards surrounding them warily. Leia could only hope that her father would not use the guards to take Han to prison, knowing that the likelihood of him returning was zero.

They finally came to the end of a hallway and entered a large meeting room. Leia noticed that the Rebellion leaders were sitting at a large table, while her mother sat at the head. When Padme saw her daughter, she dumped all proper etiquette and ran to her, enveloping Leia in a hug.

"Leia! Oh, my dear, how happy I am to see you safe. I was so worried about what had happened to you, what could happen to you."

Leia hugged her mother just as hard. "I know mother, I missed you too. But I knew that you and father would never stop looking for me, and I was safe with Han."

Padme stepped back. "Han?" She looked over at the smuggler, frowning. "Your kidnapper?"

"No! He did not kidnap me. He rescued me from my kidnappers."

Padme stared at her, then looked behind her at the others in the room. "Perhaps we should speak in private."

Padme led the small group into a separate meeting room, that was smaller, but no less formal. Padme sat down, while Anakin stood behind her, his face still blank. "Now, I think you should begin at the beginning. Who were your kidnappers?"

Leia began to explain how her ship was attacked, how she was taken to Tatooine(at this, her father frowned slightly) and then how she was auctioned off. "I was going to be taken by this absolutely disgusting man as his wife, but Han here stepped up and offered to pay the huge price for me, thus saving me from the man. I admit, I was not thrilled at being made his wife, but compared to the other man..."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Luke quietly walked beside Mara. After agreeing to his new training, he and Mara had left and were now walking along the edge of the camp.

Mara spoke first. "I do apologize for deceiving you, but I had to do it for the Rebellion. I have worked too long with them to make peace in the galaxy to just roll over while a new Sith takes over and destroys everything."

Luke glanced over at her. "Thank you, apology accepted. I understand your thinking, I probably would have done the same thing for the Empire." Luke stopped walking. "I also want to apologize for my behavior on our wedding night. Getting drunk and getting in bed was probably not the best idea in the world."

Mara shrugged. "Actually, it made my job easier. I figured that we would have to consummate the marriage, the drink just made it easier to do."

Luke stared at her. "Easier? You were mad at me the next morning!"

"Well, I do not like having things taken away from my control, and plus I was mad that I actually enjoyed it and since I met you I had begun to have feelings for you."

"Wait, what?"

**Oh dear, I am so going to be chopped into little bits by you all with your lightsabers. HOW DARE I USE SUCH EVIL CLIFFHANGERS! But hey, I have to keep you hooked some how.(evil laughter). Anyway, please REVIEW and let me know what you think. I will try to update soon and I will continue to formulate my new plan for the story. **

**Although, I will give you a hint as to what I am doing: the Sith will have some information about it changed(since at the time I wrote a previous chapter I had no idea what was going to happen), but I will explain it. But it will be slightly different than what Obi-wan, Yoda and Luke all thought. Yeah, not much help but hey, I have to continue my reign of terror! (More evil laughter). Okay, okay, maybe not a Reign of Terror. I will just shut up now and go back to writing. Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	37. Ending Love Part 1

**Hello dear readers! Yes, I know, I have failed to update as soon as I hoped. But I do that this chapter will make it up to you, as it will be longer than normal and near the finale! Yes, only one more chapter to go before this story is sadly ended. That is why it has taken me so long to update, I was hoping to make the chapters as long as possible so you would not be kept in so much suspense. So, please read the following chapter and ENJOY!**

Han gasped for air as Anakin's grip around his throat tightened.

After Leia's announcement, things had gone downhill fast.

Anakin had grabbed Han by the throat and shoved him down to the table, while Padme was still trying to comprehend what her daughter had just told her. Leia had tried to rescue Han, but Padme held her back, forcing her to sit down.

"I think that you need to explain things first before we go any further."

"But Han..."

"Talk quickly." Padme responded.

Leia did talk as quickly as possible, keeping a watchful eye on Han's face, which was not yet purple. Leia explained the rest about Han's rescue and her stay with him, trying to make it sound as nice and not like imprisonment as possible.

When she was finally done, Anakin loosed his grip slightly and asked, "One question: Did you consummate your marriage?"

Leia was worried about what he would do, but answered truthfully. "Yes, willingly."

Han was still, apparently waiting for a death blow from Anakin. But Anakin merely nodded and released Han. "Then your mother and I cannot protest your relationship. I am certain that there are more details we should probably know about, but we will let you go. For now."

Leia smiled and hugged her parents. "Thank you."

"So, what now?" Han asked, rubbing his neck and catching his breath.

Anakin spoke, "We need to discuss your brother and what has happened to him..." BOOM.

Everyone was thrown to the floor as the ship rocked. Several more explosions tossed the four of them across the floor. When there was a temporary break, and as the lights flickered, Han said what everyone was thinking:

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Mara rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do have feelings for you, farm boy. Not quite love, but close to it."

Luke just stared at her, unsure what to do. Of course, he would have thought Mara the last person to feel anything except anger and frustration towards him, but apparently there was more to her than met the eye.

Luke swallowed then said, "Well, I look forward to what your final conclusion will be. I just hope that it will be favorable and not a sudden disgust against me."

Mara laughed. "Oh, have no fear, dear Prince, I will try to keep my feelings from straying into the realm of complete hatred."

"Thank you." Luke answered, smiling a bit himself.

The two stood in the pathway, comfortable for the first time since their drunken state of mind on their wedding night. Luke leaned towards Mara, as she did as well, both willing to see what would happen next. As their lips brushed...BOOM.

The two were thrown backwards onto the ground as an explosion burst into the air. Rocks, trees, bushes and who knows what else went flying everywhere, while the two humans used the Force to block projectiles from themselves.

Luke tried to sit up, but was suddenly blinded by the bright lights of a ship landing in the newly created clearing. Once the ship landed, the ramp came down and dozens of soldiers ran down and surrounded the two humans. A person in a dark cloak walked down the ramp and stood in front of the pair.

"Get up."

The soldiers roughly hauled the two to their feet. The hooded figure studied them and nodded. "This is him. Bring him and his wife along."

The soldiers half dragged the two up into the ship, where cloths were shoved over their faces and Luke soon lost all vision as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When he finally awoke, Luke found himself lying on the floor with his hands tied, and a massive headache. He slowly pushed himself up and studied his surroundings.

He was in a large room, a palace almost, with no windows and a lone throne in the center, with the hooded figure sitting in it and staring down at him.

"Good morning," it said, "How are you feeling?"

Luke tried to glare at the figure, but it was more like a grimace. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The figure laughed, and Luke finally realized that it was the voice of a woman. "I am someone of great importance, although you, the Empire and the Rebellion have never know that until, well, you would be the first. As to your location, you are in a room in my home, on some planet on the outskirts of the Empire, mostly a barren planet with few people."

Luke tried to think of possible planets, but his head hurt too much to think straight. Besides, he had another issue to deal with first. "Great importance? I doubt there is anyone of great importance that neither the Empire or the Rebellion knows of. Unless...wait, you're the Sith?"

Luke could now see her mouth as she moved her head to smile at him. "Ding, ding, we have a winner! You Imperials are sometimes so slow. Of course, the drug I gave you is probably making you groggy, but I would have thought that your skills in the Force would help it wear off sooner."

Luke glared at her. "I thought you were a man, that is what Yoda and Obi-wan said."

"Oh, him? I was using one of my guards as a cover. A little make up, and with me near him controlling things, I knew that most people would suspect that HE was the Sith, not me. Apprently even the Jedi are dumb enough to fall for that."

Luke tried to process this bit and asked, "Then what do you want with me? I've been kidnaped and used so much this past few weeks that I am sick of being someone's puppet! Tell me what you want."

She stood up and walked towards him. "Oh dear, poor Luke is upset. However shall we comfort you? I do not need you for anything, your Highness, I just needed to capture you, kill you, and take over the Empire."

"Why? Why kill me? What advantage does that give you?"

"It will be revenge against your father for the important person that he took from me."

Luke was confused. "What are you talking about? If you're a Sith, then who could my father have killed that was important to you?"

She laughed. "You are so stupid, Luke, you have no idea of what has been going on under the Empire's very nose," She sighed, "But, if you insist, I will explain things to you. While your father, Anakin, was first in training, Darth Sideous had found a young woman whom he found attractive and decided that he wished to use her to provide an apprentice for him, in case your father did not succeed. Nine months later, she died giving birth to Sideous's child: a daughter. This daughter was raised in secret, while your father was in training. While Sideous taught Anakin the ways of the Dark Side, his daughter was also being taught the exact same thing. However, she was eleven years younger than Anakin, meaning that if Sideous wished to replace Anakin with her, he had to wait a long time. When Sideous wished for your father to find a mate in order to create an heir, Sideous was using that has a distraction for Anakin while Sideous prepared his daughter to become his full time apprentice."

She stopped for a moment to adjust her sleeve, seeming to make Luke even more impatient. When her sleeve was situated properly, she grimly continued. "However, Sideous did not realized how Anakin was changing, and soon learned the hard way (by being killed) never to underestimate his apprentices, no matter how much control he believes he has over them."

"But what happened to his daughter?" Luke asked.

She smirked. "I would have thought even your simple mind would have been able to figure that one out."

Luke was silent, realization dawning on him. This was very bad. "You mean..."

"Yes, Luke. I am Sideous's daughter."'

**DUH DUH DUH! Things are very, very bad indeed. Yes, I know, kind of a corny ending, but I just wanted to keep it in the realm of the movies a bit :) Let me know what you think in a REVIEW! Thank you! Until the next(and final, hopefully) chapter, Li Li.**


	38. The Next Generation of Slaves To Love

**Hello Dear Readers, for the last time! Here is the finale, the final installment, the end of this story, the, well, you get the idea. A big Thank You to all my dear readers! At the end of this chapter, you will find a more personalized thank you to all my reviewers, story favorite-ers and story alert-ers. And now, for The End(Enjoy!).**

Luke could not but stare at her. She laughed at his shocked expression.

"I know! It is a story for the ages. It must be shocking to you to know that you and your sister are not the only 'special' people in the world," She leaned towards him, "But I am much more powerful. Your father went into the Dark Side, but he is still far from reaching his full power. You and your sister are even farther behind. You, Luke, refuse to embrace the Dark Side and use it to your full advantage. I do not even know if your sister is beyond the level of apprentice," She stood up again, smiling, "But no matter! You will all soon be destroyed. I will wait until your whole family arrives before killing you."

"My family?" Luke asked.

"Why, of course. Do you really think that I would kill you without your father here to see it? I sent my men to capture their ship and bring them here."

Her comm chimed and she answered it. Luke was still too shocked to bother listening in. Sideous had a daughter! All these years, even before Luke had been born, his father had a very dangerous enemy just out of reach, waiting to destroy him. It was incredible to think about, but Luke knew it was true, it had to be. Her Force signature was strong and very, very dark. He was slightly curious about how strong her powers were and what she could do with them.

She turned back to him, smiling even bigger. "Your family has arrived. Shall we welcome them?"

* * *

Leia tried to gauge where she was, but the cell she and her family were put in was windowless and not lit. Her hands were tied, and she was still groggy from being knocked out by some chemical, but she heard Han grunting as he tried to get his hands untied and her parents as they tried to feel their way around. Leia wanted to help, but she could barely move and her mind was still in a fog-like state.

Suddenly, one end of the cell burst into light as the door was opened, momentarily blinding the bound occupants. Several guards came in and dragged the prisoners up, leading them out.

Leia wanted to say something, but her parents were both silent and Leia decided that their example was probably good to follow.

Corridor after corridor, left turn, right turn, more left turns, more right turns. Leia knew that they were probably going in circle to confuse them, and it was working. They met up with a guard leading a woman with red hair, a woman that Leia's parents seemed to recognize but was a mystery to herself. More turning and walking, until the group finally arrived at the end of a long hallway with a simple door at the end.

When the door opened, they were led into a large room, with high ceilings and no furniture, and found Luke kneeling on the ground. Leia wanted to run to him, but a hooded figure separated them.

"Welcome, dear Skywalker family!" The voice said, booming in the open room. "How glad I am that you finally arrived and decided to join us."

"I do not believe we had any choice in the matter," Anakin grimly replied, eyeing the hooded figure, "However, I think that we do deserve to see the person who has forcibly brought us here."

The voice laughed. "True, very true." It pulled the hood back and smiled at him, revealing a young woman's face. "There. Better?"

Anakin curiously stared at Her. "I know you from somewhere."

She shrugged. "You and I have never personally met. But you knew my father very well."

Anakin stared at her, before he faced became shocked. "No, it is impossible. You look like him, but he never had any..." He trailed off as Her smile grew larger.

"Oh yes he did: Me. In secret of course, behind your back, but he still trained me and wanted to make me his apprentice after killing you. But, unfortunately, you got to him first. He was too sure of himself, not realizing how you had changed and hated him. You merely took advantage of his stupidity to destroy him and take over his empire, something that I would have done as well if I were in your shoes," She walked closer to Anakin, "However, that still does not change the fact that you killed my father, and now I must kill you and your entire family, taking my place as the Empress of the Empire that should properly be mine."

Anakin glared at Her. "You will never rule any Empire, I will not allow you to."

"Ha! You think that you are so much better than my father, but you are now suffering from his same blindness and stupidity. I have been planning, gathering an army around me, infiltrating every area of your Empire, and you had no idea. You could have stopped me long ago, true, but not now, not when my plans have moved so far ahead that I can now easily kill you and take your place.

Luke watched Her carefully, slowly beginning to formulate a plan in his mind. He tried to contact Leia through their Force link and she looked at him. He quickly communicated his plan to her, and she gave a slight nod of understanding.

"So, how do you plan on killing us?" Luke asked.

She turned from his father to him. "Well, I have multiple ideas. Blaster shots, lightsaber slices, poison, pushing you into space, a lot of things appeal to me. Why do you ask?"

Luke shrugged. "Just curious. I would like to know how my life is to end, in case I do not think it fits me."

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. She laughed. "Fits you? Why, what kind of death would fit you?"

"A lightsaber duel." Luke said simply. "Against the daughter of Darth Sideous."

Everyone stared in shock. She stared as well, but soon grinned. "You believe that you could beat me?"

Luke shrugged. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. But I think that it would be more honorable for the Imperial Prince to die trying to save his family and empire than to be pushed out of an airlock. Of course, if you think you are not up to the task..."

"Of course I am." She snapped. "Guard, bring him his lightsaber."

Luke soon found himself in a fighting stance, his hands unbound and his lightsaber back in his hands. The lightsaber was reassuring, but Luke knew that he was still weak from being drugged and would barely be able to hold back the blows that he knew would come. And come they did.

She soon proved to be excellent with a lightsaber, not seeming to break a sweat while Luke was attempting to just stay alive. Back and forth, back and forth they went. She seemed determined to beat Luke, the intensity in her eyes revealing her eagerness to win. Luke knew that he could not do this on his own, but he knew that he had to keep distracting her while Leia did her part of the plan.

While She had been explaining to Anakin her history, Luke had noticed that the guard who had carried his lightsaber also carried his father's. If Leia could get to it, the two of them COULD beat her.

* * *

But Luke did not have to worry about Leia, she was on top of things. Literally. She was able to use the Force to make the guard stay in place long enough for her to sneak up and jump on him, grabbing her father's lightsaber in the process. The other guards were busy watching the duel, and Leia was silent in her attack. She quickly turned the lightsaber on and cut her bonds. But the sound of the lightsaber drew all attention to her.

Leia ran into the fight, putting as much energy as she could muster into the fight. Luke took the other side, and the two fought Her. It did make the battle much more interesting, but Luke and Leia were still not winning. She proved much more able with the lightsaber than either had realized.

Minutes, which seemed like hours, passed and no one was gaining any ground. The twins knew that the only way the battle would end was for their strength to eventually give out, and that seemed close at hand. But they kept fighting, refusing to go down easily.

She smiled at the twins, knowing that She had practically won. She kept up her energy, but Her mind was now thinking triumph and nothing else. Which left Her easily oblivious to what was happening to Her until it hit Her.

Hard.

While everyone fought, the prisoners had worked on their bonds until Han was able to get free. Of course he did the only thing a guy with a wife who was about to be cut in half by a Sith could do: he tackled the Sith.

Of course She was taken off guard, but She was able to use the Force to shove Han away. Unfortunately for Her, She was still too distracted. And so Luke took advantage and attacked, not giving Her any chance of escape.

And so was the end of the last known Sith of the Universe.

* * *

Needless to say, after the battle, the Skywalker family had a lot of catching up to do.

Leia explained her marriage to Luke, Luke explained his sudden marriage to Mara, Han made marginal peace with Anakin, Mara made marginal peace with her in-laws, Luke introduced Anakin to the Yoda and Obi-wan, the three Jedi made peace with each other and Anakin allowed the two masters to begin searching for Force-sensitive beings to train into Jedi, and then the whole Empire eventually(after a couple long arguments back and forth) made peace with the Rebellion. Just do not expect them to join into a new government. They settled on just not killing each other and the Rebellion leaders advising Empress Padme on new policies, which she then advised the Emperor to install.

As for the two Skywalker children and their search for love? Leia convinced Han to retire from smuggling and the two eventually became scouts assigned to exploring the far reaches of the galaxy. Luke and Mara made up and worked with the Jedi as teachers of young Jedi apprentices. The twins accomplished one of the hardest feats in the universe: finding true love. Their marriages were long and happy(most of the time). As were their parents, who continued to rule for many years after.

And so ends the story of the Imperial Royal Family of Skywalker.

**THE END! (tears up) And so ends our journey together on this trip of madness, madness and a whole lot of madness! I do want to explain one thing: I know I did not mention Sideous's daughter's name because I did not give her a name. What in the world would you call Sideous's daughter? I could not think up something really cool, so I left her nameless. If you gave her a name, let me know what it is. I'm curious.**

**I have to say, before I get to my personalized thank you's to all my reviewers, you are all amazing! I reread all your reviews and laughed a TON. You guys brighten my day. The random comments, the interesting remarks, it was all terrific. Thank you for that brightening of my day, it was a great reminder of why I write: for you(readers). And now, for the thank you's:**

**WolfCipher7:** You win First Review Award! (no prize, sorry) Thank you for your 3 reviews and for the warm welcome!

**jedigal125:** Thank you for putting me on your Favorite Stories and Story Alert lists, and for your 6 encouraging reviews!

**Don-Jam:** Thank you for your 2 terrific reviews! I hope that you enjoyed the story.

**ILDV:** Wow, you won Most Reviews with your 27 reviews! Although most of them said good, I did get a wonderful in there from you :) Thank you and I do hope that the whole story could earn your "good".

**ResistanceIsNotFutile:** Thank you for putting me on your Story Alert list and for your 2 great reviews!

**LishFish:** I hope that I fulfilled your request of wanting more :) Thank you for your 2, um, pushy/encouraging reviews!

**fluffy's minion:** Thank you for putting me on your Story Alert list and for your 2 fantastic reviews! I will probably not continue on to the New Jedi Order Series since I am not completely familiar with it, but I am glad that you liked my way of doing the usual Star Wars pairings in different ways.

**kahless21:** Thank you for both putting me on your Story Alert and Favorite's list! I do appreciate your 3 reviews, and yes, that one chapter was a filler. Thank you for being honest about the content, I do appreciate reviewers who look at my work with a critical eye.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** Thank you for your 24 reviews! And for putting me on your Story Alert list. They were all fun and cool to read :)

**RapidReader6778:** Thank you for your 1 encouraging review! And for putting me on your Favorite Story list.

**dm1: **Thank you for your 12 amazing reviews! They gave me a few good laughs :) Also thank you for putting me on Story Alert. Oh, and what does your name stand for? Is it secret code or what?

**tucklil:** Thank you for your 1 review!

**stabbythings:** So what sort of stabby things do you like? :) Thank you for your 23 hilarious reviews(and for putting me on Story Alert)! Your commentary throughout the story has kept my spirits up(plus your name just makes me grin).

**Rinapants:** I am glad that you enjoyed that one chapter! Thank you for the review, and I say Here's to the Doors!

**Imperial warlord:** Thank you for your 1 review!

**general-joseph-dickson:** Wow, thanks for your 21 interesting reviews(and for Story Alert). Your running commentary was, well, interesting to say the least. Thanks for all the laughs.

**batmanz988:** Thank you for your 1 great review! I hoped that you liked the rest of the story. Also, thank you for putting me on both your Favorite Story and Story Alert lists!

**starwarsclonewarsfan:** Please don't chop me up! :) Sometimes(okay, mostly) I need someone like you to keep me going. I hope that I fulfilled your request and that you enjoyed the rest of the story.

**Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion:** I love your name and your 2 reviews! Thank you for those and for putting me on Story Alert.

**LivieBelle:** Thank you for your 1 cheerful review and for putting me on Story Alert. =)

**PeaveLoveandClarinets:** First, I love your name. Second, thank you for your 1 great review!

**ccp:** What does your name stand for? Just curious. Thanks for your 1 review and for putting me on Story Alert.

**leyte: **Thanks for your 1 review. To answer your question, I think that if desperate enough to save themselves and the galaxy, the Jedi will do what they need to. Plus, kidnaping, if you do it right, is not that violent. Plus, the Rebellion had a lot to do with it.

**Annika Sky:** Thank you for your 1 fantastic review! I am glad that you liked the previous story and I hope that this story satisfied you as well.

**Gungan-Wife:** Cool name, and thank you for putting me on Story Alert and for your 1 great review. And yes, I do have some evil cliffhangers in this story :) It is my secret weapon when I have no idea what is going to happen next LoL.

**SAVEDbecaseOFhim:** I love your name! And your 1 review(plus Favorite Story addition). Also, thanks for the compliment :)

**enanfran:** Sorry for the not updating enough. I personally hate myself for it, and I hate it when other people do it. But I would be curious to know what kind of continuations you have come up with? Especially with Han and Leia. They are always fun together. Thank you for the reminder to get my butt in gear. And thank you for putting me on Story Alert.

**HEROICA FANTASIA 8:** Thank you for your 1 great review, and for putting me on Story Alert!

**And now, for my other Favorite Story adders(I may have never heard you speak, but you were in my heart): **

_**angelgirl116**_

_**Dark Lord Volk'land**_

_**Duke James of Potter**_

_**Eldaniella**_

_**Lady Allana Solo**_

_**leonora2000**_

_**lind-z lou**_

_**Nerdman3000**_

_**ObsidianUnknown66**_

_**omnitrixian**_

_**PadmeAshoka**_

_**Shelley Knight**_

**And my Story Alert-ers(I love when people decide my story is good enough to be updated on!):**

_**Dark Lord Volk'land**_

_**Hearts In Strangeness**_

_**JediMike2372**_

_**kazster**_

_**Nerdman3000**_

_**omnitrixian**_

_**Rinapants**_

_**rockforthecross74**_

_**Saioric**_

_**shadered-glass**_

_**Shelley Knight**_

_**verybigbrain**_

**Okay, now I have to end-end this. Thanks for the all the fun(and frustration) that you shared for over a year together! I will probably not be writing another Star Wars story for a while, I have lots of other ideas for stories in other groups, but if I do come back, I look forward to hearing from you all again! **

**Until I write again, **_**Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl **_


End file.
